¿Otra vez tú?
by Caaregmaa
Summary: Él no puede creer que ELLA tenga esas piernas. Ella no puede creer que haya personas tan insoportables como ÉL.¿Lo peor?ella se ha convertido en un imán para el peligro,y él parece un superhéroe a su lado.Pero que nadie olvide que se odian.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Se me escapó un suspiro. Y desencadenó algunos más.

Buscar las soluciones de su vida en los libros era fácil. Demasiado fácil. ¿Sería así siempre?

Hermione tenía un extraño sueño. Y no consistía en el clásico noviazgo, para después boda, con un joven guapo, popular y rico. Llena de niños y en un chalé.

Mi sueño iba más allá.

Yo soñaba con viajar. Ser independiente. Tener un empleo que me diera libertad económica, poseer un lugar propio… ¿Por qué en todas esas ensoñaciones nadie me acompañaba? Siempre me veía sola.

Miré a mi alrededor, y encontré la respuesta casi enseguida. No parecía haber gente como ella, o al menos no con tales aspiraciones. Ni siquiera sabía si había alguien capaz de soportarme.

El quinto suspiro. El quinto en aquella tarde de jueves en la gran biblioteca.

¿Por qué la miraban raro, si ella sólo quería soñar? ¿Tan malo era eso?

Y últimamente, era lo único que le apetecía hacer. Jamás descuidaba mis estudios, pero no había podido evitar lanzarse a la lectura de novelas.

No quise replantearme por qué tipo de novela me inclinaba. Bien sabía que la mayoría de la gente leía sobre lo que carecía en la vida real.

¡Pero eran tan atractivos aquellos libros con romances de película…!

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia.

«Sólo espero una señal…»

Miré hacia la ventana, al lado de mi asiento, para admirar la luz del bello atardecer.

-Hermione…

Al principio fue un murmullo, pero luego consiguió sacarme de la ensoñación y del libro.

Era Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?-me preguntó Ginny con desparpajo-. Bueno, no te robaré mucho tiempo… sólo quería que me explicaras esta página de pociones. Luego nos vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?

-No hay problema, aunque no se que dificultad encuentras en esto.

Ginny me miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras me recriminaba que era físicamente imposible que yo encontrara dificultades en algo.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

El tintineo de los cubiertos chocando en la porcelana nos envolvió al entrar al Gran Comedor.

-¡Oh, mira! Allí están Harry y Ron. Nos han guardado un asiento.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Harry cuando nos acercamos, con un muslo de pollo en la mano.

-¿Cómo estáis? No os he visto en toda la tarde-dije mientras veía caer, hipnotizada y asqueada, el hilo de aceite que caía de la barbilla de Harry.

-Entrenamiento-contestó simplemente Harry.

Miré la ropa sucia y llena de barro de Ginny, de la cual no me había percatado antes.

-Parece como si no quisiera parar de llover- murmuró Ginny lanzando una mirada afligida al techo conjurado del Gran Comedor-, esto baja los ánimos a cualquiera.

Me volví hacia Ron, quien engullía como nadie.

-¡Ey! Cuanfo habeiz lledado?-preguntó con la boca llena. Intento tragarlo todo de una sola vez, y empezó a ponerse rojo.

Con rapidez, alargué mi varita y apunté a su garganta.

-¡Resbalius!

Ron recuperó poco a poco su color natural.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Herm?- dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Por lo pronto, ahogarte-dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny se rieron.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

«Maldición»

Draco Malfoy andaba con buen paso por el pasillo hacia su sala común. Volvía de la biblioteca, en busca de un libro para terminar el trabajo mandado por McGonagall.

«Algún desgraciado lo ha cogido antes» murmuró para sí con rabia.

Vio como la gente se apartaba rápido a su paso. En su estado, eran pocos los que se atrevían a enfrentársele.

Y es que, además de haber tenido que buscar nuevamente un libro adecuado y luego escribir la redacción, se había perdido la cena.

Ahora su estómago era un caldero de bilis furiosa y burbujeante.

Llegó a su sala común. Su gesto era frío y sereno, sin embargo, sus ojos delataban su disgusto.

-¿Tenéis una cerveza?-preguntó a Pansy.

-Queda una, aunque algo caliente.

Draco se la llevó a la boca y la vació en un momento.

Sentados en su rincón habitual preferente, el grupo más popular de la escuela miraba a Draco, sopesando su estado emocional mirando bajo esa capa de hielo y escarcha.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass lo miraban.

-Chaval, tienes una cara de mala leche…-murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera diría que te han nombrado capitán este año-siguió Nott.

-Un mal día, nada más-dijo Draco dándoles su habitual media sonrisa.

-Espero que no hayas matado a nadie en un arrebato-dijo con soltura Daphne.

-Claro, que no importaría-dijo Pansy, y ambas rieron.

Recostándose en un sillón negro de cuero, Draco odió su suerte.

¿Aspiraciones? Él no podía tener de eso. Todo su mundo estaba planeado. Su vida se había convertido en un gran horario que seguir más tarde o más temprano.

«Una señal… » pidió cerrando los ojos, simulando un gesto de fastidio.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sonó el timbre. Y Hermione no estaba lo que se dice cerca de clase. Corría por llegar a transformaciones a tiempo.

De pronto, choque con algo. Me encontré en el suelo, totalmente repatingada de mala manera. Me apresuré a levantarme y disculparme.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Granger-dijo Malfoy.

-Me he disculpado-dije fríamente, recogí mi mochila lo más dignamente que pude, evitando mirarle y seguí mi camino, pensando que jamás me habría disculpado de haber sabido con quién me había chocado.

Draco aun no salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica con unas piernas semejantes se ocultara bajo un montón de ropa ancha? Frunció el ceño, todavía desconcertado al haber descubierto las piernas de Granger tras la caída.

«Endemoniadamente inexplicable»

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Al menos, la suerte hoy no pretendía ser muy dura conmigo, porque sorprendentemente, llegué antes que la profesora.

El hecho de que Malfoy no me hubiera insultado constituía algo insólito. Y, supongo, un logro para él.

Al cabo de un rato la profesora llegó apurada, con el moño que se le caía y en zapatillas de cuadros escocesas, que provocó más de una risa.

Las clases del día pasaron rápidas. La comida pasó, las clases de la tarde pasaron… y volví a encontrarme en la biblioteca, en la fría, solitaria y silenciosa biblioteca.

Me encantaba aquel lugar. Perderme allí del mundo era fácil. Allí nadie se metía con mi ropa ancha, con mi pelo agarrado en una coleta…nadie se percataba de mi aspecto descuidado. Nadie lo hacía porque prácticamente no había nadie.

Me levanté en busca de un libro sobre encantamientos. Lo vi en la estantería, a la altura de mis ojos. Lo agarré satisfecha y me dispuse a sacarlo de su lugar, pero alguien hacía fuerza por el otro lado de la estantería, tratando de sacar el mismo libro.

Agarré con fuerza el libro y tiré de el hacia mí, sin éxito. La persona del otro lado obviamente era mucho más fuerte que yo, ya que había conseguido sacarlo. Me quedé algo impactada por unos ojos grises profundos, que me miraban burlones a través del hueco y que solo eran de una persona.

Me dirigí indignada hacia él.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese libro lo había visto yo antes!- me pareció una frase realmente infantil por mi parte, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Enserio? Una pena, ya que fui yo quien lo cogí- dijo Draco alzando las cejas en un deje falsamente sorprendido.

Entrecerré los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en rendijas. ¿Quién se creía aquel niñato prepotente?

-¡Tardaras un siglo en leerlo!- grité con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

-¿Si te lo devuelvo en media hora, te callaras?

Y sin una palabra más, ignorándome por completo, se dirigió a su mesa con el libro.

«Demonios»

Maldije a todos los ancestros Malfoy a la vez. ¿Cómo podía una persona llegar a ser tan idiota?

Desesperanzada y con los nervios crispados, cogí Romeo y Julieta y me senté en una mesa solitaria y, lo mas importante, lejana a la de Malfoy.

Al cabo de lo que fue media hora, tal vez cinco o diez minutos más, Draco llegó por detrás de Hermione, y le arrebató la novela bruscamente de las manos.

-¡eh! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Interesante…-murmuró él mientras ojeaba MI libro y desdeñaba mi mano con facilidad que intentaba alcanzar el libro-. ¿Interesada en amores imposibles, Granger? ¿O simplemente en amores?-murmuró frío pero con malicia.

-¡No te importa en lo mas mínimo! Devuélveme el libro –dije, con ganas de estrellarle contra la pared.

Con una elegante floritura, mantuvo el libro delante de mi hasta que lo agarré en un gesto nada delicado.

-Vaya, así que el gran Draco Malfoy a estado dedicándose a estudiar algo por una vez en su vida-dije con burla.

-Tranquila, no estaré confinado aquí todos los días… no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te quite el puesto de ratón de biblioteca.

-Mejor-dije con voz fría-, menos escoria andando por aquí.

Con una última mirada de superioridad, Draco Malfoy salió de la biblioteca.

Con un resoplido, respirando hondo y contando hasta diez, volví a mi trabajo, detestando a aquel chico rubio de voz aterciopelada.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso elegante y envolvente. Cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

Se había parado a mirar a Granger más detenidamente, algo que no había hecho nunca. No entendía porque ella se empeñaba en ocultarse a la gente. Porque era eso justamente lo que hacía.

« Si se hiciera algo en el pelo y usara ropa de su talla…»

Sacudió la cabeza. Demonios, no era fea ni mucho menos. Y a su edad, cualquier chica tenia la cabeza llena de moda y preocupadas por su aspecto.

De repente se paró en mitad del pasillo. ¿Era su imaginación, o estaba pensando que la sangre sucia no era tan fea?

Definitivamente, la idea de darse un baño en el baño de los prefectos se había convertido en una bendición.

-Burbujas azules- susurró la contraseña.

Ya dentro y desvestido, se deslizó por la gran bañera, sumergiéndose en el agua y dejando su mente en blanco.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Llegué a la sala común respirando entrecortadamente. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algún deporte.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté agitada a Ginny. -Me ha dicho Dean en el pasillo que hay notificaciones sobre sucesos importantes en el tablón de anuncios.-al ver que Ginny arqueaba las cejas, dije: si, esas han sido sus palabras textuales.

-Si, bueno, es un rumor que se ha extendido hoy en todo el día. Se supone que Dumbledore lo dirá durante la cena-dijo mientras pasaba las páginas de una revista-, supongo que será un baile de navidad o algo así.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Ron, que jugaba con Harry al ajedrez-. ¡Aja! Jaque mate-murmuró satisfecho con una sonrisa.

Harry se hundió en la silla, derrumbado.

-Creo que empiezo a aceptar que no lograré ganarte a esto-murmuró decaído.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ron, levantando una ceja, escéptico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero la revancha!- dijo Harry con renovadas energías.

-Por cierto, Hermione… ¿no tienes calor con toda esa ropa?-preguntó Ginny.

-Para nada. ¿Tú sabes el frío que hace fuera de la sala común?

-Hermione, te veo rara –le dijo Harry-, ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada, solo Malfoy, que consigue que pierda los nervios.

-No te habrá hecho nada, ¿verdad?-preguntó de pronto Ron mirándome con una seriedad poco propia de él.

-No, para nada, los huroncitos como el no me asustan.

Todos sonrieron ante el apodo de Malfoy, y satisfechos de la contestación.

Pero, ciertamente, yo estaba más que aterrada. Aquel idiota acabaría por volverme loca, de una forma u otra, y yo ya era consciente de ello.

* * *


	2. Un terrible error

**

* * *

**

Sentados en el Gran Comedor, todos esperaban a que el director se levantara. Algunos casi ni comían.

« Casi, porque hay personas que nunca cambian» pensó Hermione riendo para sí mientras observaba a Ron.

Ginny se burlaba de él abiertamente.

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes desaprovechar así la comida?-pregunto entre risas, haciéndose la indignada-, ¡te has dejado una migaja de pan en el plato!

Harry, Hermione y Ginny rieron aun más cuando Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y la gente alzó la mirada, deseosos de que sus sospechas de baile se confirmasen.

Desde su asiento, Malfoy observaba a la gente indiferente. ¿Tanta expectación por un estúpido baile? A su lado, Pansy y Daphne susurraban entusiasmadas entre ellas, y alardeaban del poder que ejercían sobre los chicos. Él no podía decir nada. No tenía la etiqueta de santo en lo que se refería a mujeres, ni mucho menos.

-Queridos alumnos, es un placer estar reunidos como siempre bajo este techo encantado- dijo el director con afectuosa sonrisa-. Me complace comunicaros ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrirán este curso. Como la mayoría adivinaran, se hará un baile para navidad y…

Los pequeños murmullos y grititos ahogados quedaron aplacados por ese 'y'. Draco se irguió, interesado.

-He creído interesante hacer una representación teatral. Si este curso sale bien, tendremos un club de teatro próximamente. Para más información, consultad al jefe de vuestra casa. La participación será voluntaria.

-Pobre del que tenga que actuar delante de todos nosotros-dijo Blaise estrechando el hombro de Draco amistosamente.

-Si, menudo horror- corroboró el rubio con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Señores, silencio- pidió McGonagall. La clase de transformaciones no se presentaba divertida. En aquella clase, gryffindor y slytherin estaban juntos. En realidad, el número de clases compartidas por estas dos casas se había elevado desagradablemente. Algo de unión de lazos contestaban los profesores ante las quejas.

-Esta bien, hoy convertiréis vuestra pluma en una mariposa.

Se dispuso a enseñar el proceso a toda la clase.

-Vuestro turno, muchachos.

Hermione frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración.

Draco y Nott se encontraban detrás de Hermione y Parvati.

-Vamos a molestar un poquito a Granger-susurró Draco.

Nott sonrió.

Algo empujó las patas de la silla de Hermione desde atrás, haciendo que su varita se desviara y cayera en su tintero, al que le salieron patas.

Se volvió hacia atrás, furiosa. Draco Malfoy le devolvió la mirada de forma casual. «Será hipócrita…» Los dientes de Hermione rechinaron.

-¿Acaso necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Draco con la diversión pintada en los ojos.

« Te vas a enterar» se dijo enojada.

Cuando Hermione se volvió, Draco soltó una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hermione volvió a blandir la varita, muy teatralmente y con fingido entusiasmo, y de un manotazo, tiró el tintero de Draco derramando tinta por la mesa de él y el suelo, por no hablar de las gotas que fueron a parar a su pelo.

-¡Oh! Pues si que estoy torpe… -dijo con fingida preocupación-, no se lo que me pasa, profesora.

Sentía la mirada de Malfoy como una daga, y sonrió para si.

-Pues despierte, señorita Granger. Y usted, recójalo.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de rabia, que hizo que Hermione tuviera que contenerse para no reír.

Draco, después de recogerlo todo, cogió su varita y rozó a Hermione con ella, dándole un calambre.

Hermione se volvió rápidamente y le estampó una bola de pergamino en la frente.

Y así comenzó una batalla campal entre los dos, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos por McGonagall.

Parvati no podía evitar reírse, ya que parecían como niños.

Ahora, Draco se encontraba carcajeando balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de su silla.

Acababa de dejar los pelos de Granger muy despeinados, y la cara de esta era todo un poema. Lo que no sabía es que ella ya tenía su venganza.

-¡Diffendo! –dijo en un susurro, apuntando a una de las patas traseras de la silla de Draco. Esta se cortó, e hizo que la silla se desestabilizara irremediablemente. La silla calló hacia atrás, y con ella Draco Malfoy.

Todos reían, viendo el espectáculo tiempo atrás. El rubio se levantó, realmente furioso.

-¡Ya te pasaste Granger!

-¡Tu también, idiota! –gritó señalándose el cabello y levantándose a su vez rapidamente.

-¡Come libros, esta me la pagas! –Draco no atinaba a recordar cuando fue que perdió los nervios de esa forma en el pasado.

- ¡Ya está bien! –gritó McGonagall-. ¡No me enfrentaba a una falta así de respeto desde hacía mucho! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Draco y Hermione se lanzaron ambas miradas desafiantes.

-Y vista la gran energía que derrochan, propongo que la aprovechen en el club de teatro como voluntarios forzosos.

-Pro-pro… profesora, yo no… -empezó la castaña.

-Ni una palabra más, señorita Granger. ¡Vamos, quiero ver ese hechizo! –gritó a la clase.

* * *

-Hermione, la has hecho buena –le dijo Ron a una muy contrariada castaña.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su última clase del día: encantamientos. La compartían con los Ravenclaw.

-Lo sé. Lo peor es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de interpretar –refunfuñó Hermione -. Y ahora no hay escapatoria posible.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

-He de decir que ver la cara de Malfoy mientras se caía ha valido la pena –dijo Harry, y los otros dos se unieron a sus risas.

La clase acabó sin mayores incidentes, algunos puntos para los Gryffindor por la mente brillante de Hermione, y bastantes deberes. A mitad de la clase informaron a Hermione de dónde y cuándo era el club de teatro.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. Su único consuelo era que le quedaban dos horas después de la comida antes del teatro. Sin querer, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Y allí estaba él, el mayor idiota, asqueroso e imbécil rubio de bote que tuvo la desgracia de conocer. A decir verdad, la rabia que sentía Hermione no tenía límites. ¡Actuar! Delante de tanta gente…

Ella no podía exponerse de esa manera. La gente recordaría sus fallos asta décadas.

Lamentó aquella inseguridad que siempre la placaba, pero sobre todo lamentó el espectáculo tan desagradable de aquella clase de Transformaciones, aunque toda la culpa era de Malfoy, por supuesto. Su furia la sufrió un trozo de carne que fue a dar a la cabeza de Seamus.

* * *


	3. Sonriisas

Hola a todoos! =) lo primero de todo es agradecer que leais y los RRs!

**beautifly92**: hola! graciaas por leer! lo del summary estaba claro que no podía star asi durante mucho tiempo xD, en verdad ya había pensado en ponerlo bien, ni siquiera se porque lo escribi mal en su momento. Por lo demas...gracias también por el consejo! Intento poner un poco las frases sueltas para que no se haga tedioso... aun asi lo tendre en cuenta!^^Gracias!un beso!

**maring** : hola!!! me alegro haberte hecho reir!!=D Lo de que no t hayas leido aun una novela...no me lo puedo ni creer xD. Ni una? jajaja, bueno, no sabría recomendarte porque no se tus gustos! U.U pero eso se soluciona con un rr! un besoo y gracias por leer!

Y aqui va un nuevo capi! =)

* * *

Como la odiaba… la detestaba. Por su culpa, tendría que actuar. Por su culpa, llevaba soportando comentarios lastimosos con todo el que se cruzaba. Por su culpa, la visión que tenían de él estaba en un hilo. Por su condenada culpa, iba a hacer el ridículo. Por culpa de Granger, deseara que ese ensayo de teatro no llegara nunca.

Miró a ambos lados del corredor desierto y frío, apoyado en la pared relajadamente.

Ahora su único consuelo parecía ser Blaise, quien en vez de compadecerle se había reído de él abiertamente, sin esconderse en una súbita pena dirigida a su desgracia.

-Draco, conseguido.

Zabini apareció con dos cajas de Whisky de fuego en cada mano.

-Sabía que Bole no me mentía cuando me dijo de la reserva de whisky en la Sala de los Menestres.

Draco sonrió. Al fin alguna buena fiesta en la cual poderse olvidar todo.

-Mmm… Draco… ¿tu talento interpretativo no tenía que aflorar en ese club de teatro dentro de cinco minutos?

-¡Maldición! – dijo este mientras corría por el pasillo hacia el aula del tercer piso.

Cuando llegó todo el mundo le miró con curiosidad. Al parecer, no había mas de tres personas como voluntarias, los demás eran forzosos, casi todos por algún castigo.

La castaña esta sentada en una de las sillas que formaban un círculo, en el cual su profesora de interpretación, la profesora William, era el centro. Se apresuró a sentarse lejos de ella.

Linda William era una mujer de piel tostada, con manchas propias de la edad. Su cara destilaba dulzura y una determinación de hierro. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, con canas pronunciadas, y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro.

-¡Buenas tardes muchachos! – exclamó alegremente-. Es un verdadero placer encontrar mentes dispuestas para la interpretación. Ahora os señalaré y me diréis vuestros nombres.

La clase continuó, con un montón de explicaciones.

Aquello era idiota. No podía creer que la profesora William les pidiera cantar. Según decía, el reparto de papeles así se lo pedía, y por lo tanto, tenían que ensayar una canción cada uno para el siguiente viernes.

Lo que mas rabia le daba era que sólo lo tenían que hacer las chicas. Los chicos, según la profesora, eran constantemente escrutados.

Cuando la clase acabó, a Hermione le faltó tiempo para marcharse.

No se fijó en que alguien la seguía hasta en la quinta planta, de vuelta a su sala común.

Decidida a no darle importancia, siguió andando hasta que una mano la agarro un brazo e hizo que se volteara bruscamente.

Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en los suyos.

-Vas a pagar esto, sangre sucia.

-¿El tener que ir a ese estúpido club? ¡eso lo has provocado tú! Ahora suéltame.

-Te soltaré cuando yo lo decida. ¿Qué canción vas a cantar, Granger? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Hermione le fulminaba con la mirada-. Espero que sea algo decente, no quiero arrepentirme de poseer el sentido del oído.

Hermione fue a darle una bofetada, pero él paró su mano sujetándole ahora las dos muñecas. Hermione forcejeó.

-¡Vete a las cocinas a beber leche y crece de una vez, estúpido! – gritó ella a la vez que lanzaba su rodilla hacia su entrepierna. El gimió de dolor y se dobló, soltándola. Ella aprovechó para correr hacia la sala común.

Llegó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la respiración agitada. Aguardo unos momentos para serenarse. Dentro Harry y Ron hacían sus deberes.

-¡Hola Herm! – dijeron ambos mirándola.

-Hola… - respondió ella con una sonrisa cansada-, ¿qué hacéis?

-Deberes… - murmuró Harry con resignación- es como si la redacción de pociones no tuviera fin… aunque por suerte ya estoy acabando.

-¡Yo no! Me faltan 10cm de pergamino y ya no se que poner- dijo Ron consternado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el club ese?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Me ha ido… bien, podría decirse. No ha sido demasiado horrible – contestó esta-. Déjame ver esa redacción Ron, seguro que puedo ayudarte.

Al cabo de un rato, Ginny apareció bajando las escaleras de su cuarto.

-Hermione, voy a las cocinas con Luna, ¿quieres venir?

-Pero… ¿por qué no esperas a la cena?

-Hermione, llevas unos días en el país de las piruletas. La hora de la cena paso hace ya un tiempo.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Vaya… no se donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

- Entonces que me dices, ¿vienes?

-Esta bien, tengo algo de hambre.

Se reunieron con Luna en el pasillo, al lado del cuadro de la señora gorda.

-¡Hola Hermione! Últimamente te veo muy poco. ¿Tú por que no has ido a la cena?

-Tengo que asistir obligatoriamente al club de teatro.

-Oh…. Entiendo- murmuró ella mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Por el asunto de Malfoy, supongo.

«¿Asunto de Malfoy?» Sólo el escuchar el nombre ya aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba claro que desde su brillante idea de pegarle en la entrepierna, evitaría a toda costa verle.

-Si, bueno…- dijo Luna interpretando su silencio como de sorpresa-, parece que la gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que ir contando cotilleos.

Las tres chicas seguían andando por los oscuros corredores.

-¡Cuidado!-susurró Ginny mientras las tres se pegaban a la pared, ocultándose en las sombras.

La señora Norris pasó por su lado sin percatarse de nada.

Ginny suspiró –se nos olvidó pedirle el mapa a Harry.

Pronto llegaron al cuadro de la fruta que llevaba a las cocinas. Pero justamente alguien salía en ese momento.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott salieron con pastelillos en las manos.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Beber leche…- dijo Draco mirando a la castaña, mientras le lanzaba una media sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione, sin poder contenerse, sonrió también.

* * *

Draco, en su solitaria habitación, rememoraba la sonrisa de Hermione sin saber porqué. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le dirigía a él, sin ninguna clase de burla o ironía. Y por alguna extraña razón, aquello le reconfortaba.

Había pasado la tarde maquinando posibles venganzas por el doloroso golpe que había sufrido. Y sin embargo, aquel simple gesto, tan simple como una sonrisa, le había calmado.

«Algo preocupante» pensó mientras se tumbaba en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Pero Draco no iba a consentir que aquella castaña saliera siempre impune de todos los golpes que le daba. Ya la dejó que se librara en tercero. Esta vez, sería diferente. La pequeña castaña iba a aprender a no meterse con él.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se levantó de la cama, se vistió de forma informal y salió en busca de alguna muchacha dispuesta a divertirse con él.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Un abrazoo!


	4. Acorralada

**Holaaa! =) Aqui os dejo más de la historia!**

* * *

-Su turno señorita Waylan…

Unos ojos grises brillaron interesados cuando Meg se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta el centro del circulo que formaban sus sillas.

Aquella muchacha era la delicia de todo hombre allí en Howarts. Alta, delgada, pelo rubio y brillante completamente liso. Ojos de color verde y unas pestañas larguísimas gracias a su buena cantidad de maquillaje. Cursaba 6º.

Cada vez que Draco había querido compañía, solía acudír a ella.

Comenzó a cantar una canción melódica, suave, perfecta para su voz. Cantaba realmente bien, y la cara de la profesora derrochaba entusiasmo.

'Y no es para menos' pensó Hermione, después de haber visto las otras actuaciones. Ella se moría del nerviosismo. Solo faltaba una chica para que su turno llegara.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Esplendido! Creo que ya tenemos todos los papeles –dijo la profesora, ignorando deliberadamente a las chicas que no habían cantado aun.

-Meg, tu serás la hermosa cantante…- la profesora daba vueltas mirando a cada uno, con los ojos brillantes- Tú- murmuró señalando a Draco con el dedo índice-, tú serás el frío y atractivo dueño del local…

Asignó el papel de esposa del dueño a una muchacha de 5º. Fue otorgando papeles hasta llegar a Hermione.

- Y tu… tu serás la soñadora camarera, enamorada del dueño del local y de su fortuna…

Hermione alzó las cejas, escéptica.

-Si, querida, solo tendrás que cantar en grupo… -la miró con ojos calificativos-, y no se te verá mucho.

Hermione se encogió en su silla, consciente de la sonrisa pedante de Malfoy.

* * *

-Hermione, hay un lado positivo- le repitió por enésima vez Ginny.

-Si consideras algo positivo aparecer cinco minutos en un teatro que dura al menos una hora…

-Antes no querías actuar…¿y ahora si?... no hay quien te entienda.

-Es que ya que actúo… ¡quiero tener un papel importante! –respondió Hermione refunfuñando-, o al menos que dure más...

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras ambas cruzaban los terrenos hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Con que enamorada del dueño del local, eh? –se burló Ginny con una risita.

Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡Bah! La actuación te viene como anillo al dedo…- rió Ginny.

Hermione le saco la lengua de broma.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta de los vestuarios. Ginny llegaba tarde y la voz de Harry dando instrucciones a los jugadores se escuchaba desde afuera.

-Deséame suerte…- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujando la puerta.

Hermione se dirigió a las gradas. El viento era fresco, y traía con el unas nubes de mal aspecto. Si se sentaba en las gradas acabaría congelada. Cuando vio aparecer a Neville con un libro de transformaciones, mientras le señalaba con la cabeza las gradas, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que cogería un buen resfriado.

Pasada una hora, la promesa de una tormenta se hizo realidad. El equipo parecía incapaz de mantenerse sobre su escoba un segundo mas.

-¡Harry!- gritaba Ginny para hacerse escuchar entre el viento- ¡tenemos que parar ya el entrenamiento!

-¡Vamos muy atrasados! ¡No podemos parar ahora!- el pelo extremadamente alborotado de Harry y su expresión en la cara le hacía parecer un completo demente.

-¡O paramos, o juro que te sustraigo una parte de tu anatomía de cuajo, y no me hagas decir cual será esa parte!

Ron comenzó con la risa floja, y por poco resbala de la escoba.

-¡Esta bien, mañana seguimos!

* * *

-Ginny…

-¡No, definitivamente, Harry me va a escuchar!

Ambas estaban en la Sala Común, empapadas por la lluvia. La pelirroja no paraba de refunfuñar y maldecir a Harry, dando múltiples detalles de cómo poder torturarle.

-No ha sido para tanto... – dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? – exclamó Ron que aparecía por la apertura del cuadro, totalmente empapado-. Y para colmo tenemos reunión de prefectos en el despacho de McGonagall.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Padma me ha dicho que es para organizar los turnos de vigilancia. En parejas, ya sabes.

Después de que ambos se ducharan y cambiaran, se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora.

Ravenclaw y Slytherin ya estaban en la sala. Malfoy estaba sentado de mala manera, e ignoró de forma contundente la llegada de los Gryffindor. Hufflepuff no tardó en llegar.

-Muy bien prefectos, como ya saben, deben colocarse por parejas para hacer las guardias nocturnas. Los profesores hemos decidido asignar dicha pareja, por la mala costumbre de los alumnos a no juntarse con otras casas y estrechar lazos... Mcmillan con Patil, Abbott con Malfoy, Weasley con Goldstein y Parkinson con Granger. No, repito, no se admiten cambios. De hecho, las parejas irán rotando. El turno y el nombre de la pareja será colocado en cada Sala Común. Buenas noches.

Hermione salió totalmente indignada. ¿Parkinson? ¿esa pava?

-Hermione, te dejo, hoy me toca a mi hacer el turno – le dijo Ron mientras se reunía con Ernie.

Hermione apenas le prestó atención. El solo pensar en lo estúpida que era Parkinson y lo insoportable que sería la vigilancia, le daba dolor de barriga.

-Granger, Granger, Granger... – canturreó una voz delante suya. Sin saber cómo, había ido a parar a un pasillo del quinto piso. Delante, obstruyéndole el paso, estaban Nott, Zabini, Goyle y Crabbe. De un fugaz vistazo, vio a Malfoy apoyado en la pared, mirándola fijamente.

-Apartaos de mi camino, los burros no son inmateriales – dijo Hermione con furia, mientras se paraba en frente de ellos, con la cabeza alta, demostrándoles no tener ningún miedo.

-Uuhh... – dijeron burlando un silbido de admiración los cuatro mientras avanzaban un paso, y Hermione era obligada a retroceder uno para no chocarse.

-Chicos... no os ensuciéis las manos con la sangresucia... no vale la pena – dijo Draco fijando con intensidad su mirada grisácea en la miel de la muchacha.

-Valgo en un centímetro de mi piel más que tú y toda tu pandilla lame culos juntos – dijo Hermione fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

Draco se levantó con parsimonia de la pared donde estaba recostado y caminó, muy serio y aun sin despegar sus ojos grises, hacia ella.

-Zabini... – susurró Draco-, creo que sois demasiado pequeños para estar aquí más tiempo – dijo con burla, avanzando hasta quedarse enfrente de Hermione, que no se movió ni un ápice, y por supuesto, sin desviar los ojos del rubio, a pesar del extraño temblor que le producía mantenerse firme.

No sabía desde cuando era que mantenían esa lucha de miradas, pero Zabini y los demás se habían ido, y ella estaba demasiado extrañamente débil como para alargar aquello mucho más tiempo sin resbalar hasta el suelo.

-La que debería irse sería yo, tanta estupidez podría contagiarse - dijo la castaña, mirándole de arriba a abajo a pesar de la proximidad, cosa que lamentó profundamente. En ese momento le odió, por tener ese maldito cuerpo de infarto, y se odió asi misma por haberse fijado con excesivo interés.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano fría se enroscó en su muñeca, y la lanzó con brusquedad a la pared, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido, y un olor a menta la embriagaba profundamente, embotando cada uno de sus sentidos, además de su cerebro.

* * *


	5. Una serie de catastróficas desdichas

Disclaimer: lo típico, los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla ba...

**Aqui os dejo otro capii! Ya se q lo dejé interesante... =P**

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a este extremo, con un rubio de ojos grises, el cual le sacaba casi una cabeza en altura, mirándola intensamente.

Su primer impulso fue el de escaparse, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola con fuerza. El gesto de su cara no traía ninguna buena intención.

Y ahora estaba allí, consciente de lo inútil y patético que sería intentar escapar de nuevo, con las manos de Malfoy apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse en la pared, quería quedarse toda una eternidad buceando en esos ojos metálicos; quería huir, pero también quedarse; quería decir algo, pero aquello, más que nada, era imposible.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la muchacha temblorosa que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Ella cerró los ojos involuntariamente y el beso que temía o esperaba, quedó reducido a unos susurros en su oído. «¿Cómo era capaz de inmovilizarme con solo una mirada?»

-Que ni se te ocurra pensar que quedarás impune por lo del otro día.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro de exasperación recordando la fortuita (o no tan fortuita) patada a las partes sensibles del muchacho.

-No te atrevas a amena…

-No es ninguna amenaza, simplemente quiero que tengas por seguro que nadie que se meta con un Malfoy queda sin daños, y tú no vas a ser una excepción.

Separó bruscamente las manos de la pared, y retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione, y muy serio, se marchó.

Sólo cuando cuándo sus pasos dejaron de oírse, Hermione dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentada. Odiaba decirlo, pero aquel muchacho la dejaba descolocada y alterada, a la par de confusa.

Se sentía cansada, cansada de todo. Y, aun peor, la cabeza le daba vueltas por la presencia de aquel aroma a menta disperso en el aire.

Apenas recordó como y cuándo llegó a la Sala Común aquella noche. Sólo sabía que Malfoy había conseguido alterarla después de años intentándolo. Aunque no era probable que ese escalofrío general que recorría su cuerpo fuera a causa de la amenaza. Cuando subió a su habitación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja la miraba con curiosidad desde un sillón. El único consuelo de Hermione era que a la mañana siguiente era sábado.

* * *

-Qué bonitos son estos días – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mmm, déjame pensar… ¿porque en el desayuno había galletas de chocolate?

-¿Porque hoy hay quidditch y no tienes que jugar?

-¿Porque en todo lo que llevamos de camino no te has tropezado ni una vez?

Ron miró indignado a Harry, Hermione y Ginny, que le miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-No te enfades Ron – le dijo Hermione mientras le apretaba el brazo con cariño-, a mí también me encantan estos días.

Y no era para menos, la noche anterior había llovido a cantaros, la hierba tenía un verde intenso, y olía a tierra mojada. Los cuatro caminaban hacia el campo de quidditch, estaba despejado y el leve sol de mediados de octubre les calentaba. Un sábado para disfrutar.

Dean apareció por detrás corriendo, con las claras intenciones de subirse a la espalda de Harry. Este huyó con Dean detrás suya. Luna, Neville y Seamus se reunieron con Hermione, Ginny y Ron, todos riéndose por la cara de susto de Harry y los esfuerzos de Dean por atraparle.

Pronto empezó el partido y todo el mundo vociferaba. Ravenclaw jugaba contra slytherin, y obviamente, los gryffindors apoyaban a los primeros.

Luna saltaba haciendo botar su largo pelo, y una figura de cartón simulando un águila, símbolo de su casa, estaba pegada en su hombro y, cada cierto tiempo, lanzaba terribles graznidos.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír. Era cierto que muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con aquella muchacha alocada y con ideas extrañas sin fundamento, pero era la chica más sincera, y siempre podías confiar en ella.

Tres jugadores pasaron zumbando delante suya. De repente, a la misma altura de las gradas, la castaña observó como Draco se paraba para hablar con un golpeador. Después, ambos compartieron una carcajada y cada uno fue a su lugar.

Frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente pensó en si no estaba un poquito obsesionada con todo lo que hacia ese Malfoy… al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaba a ella que se hubiera reído? (aunque maliciosamente claro, ese ser no podría reírse de otra manera- pensó).

Más tarde confirmaría que ella no era una maldita neurótica y paranoica. Lo confirmó cuando una bludger "accidentalmente" se dirigió en línea recta a su persona. Sólo la intervención de Harry y sus grandes reflejos la apartaron de la trayectoria de aquella sanguinaria pelota de un empujón. Pero Harry no controló su fuerza, e hizo que el cuerpecito de Hermione se precipitara por encima de la barra de las gradas… hacia el vacío.

Hermione intentaba aferrarse a cualquier saliente, aterrada y desesperada, y palpaba la pared ciega y clavándose astillas mientras caída. Consiguió aferrarse a un saliente gracias a que su manga se quedo atrapada también, ya que con la velocidad que bajaba, la simple fuerza de sus manos jamás le hubiera permitido mantenerse agarrada a aquel pequeño saliente.

La parte lógica y tranquila de Hermione afloraba incluso en el momento más caótico y le instó para que mantuviera la fuerza en sus manos, a pesar de que le dolían y escocían hasta puntos insospechados. Escuchaba de forma lejana su nombre. Debajo suya había unos ocho metros de altura. Empezaba a marearse y a no ver con claridad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, castaña? – la voz aterciopelada de cierto rubio sonó con real preocupación al lado suya, mientras notaba que algo intentaba aferrarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender, medio inconsciente. Su túnica acabó por romperse, sus manos dejaron de agarrar el saliente y lo último de lo que fue consciente era de un poderoso brazo agarrando su cintura.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Abrí los ojos con los últimos destellos anaranjados del atardecer que se colaban por la ventana. De repente, una masa de pelo pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¡¡Herm!! – gritó Ginny como una posesa en mi oído, mientras se desgastaba los labios dándome un millón de besos (o a mi me lo parecieron).

-Tranquilízate Ginny – dije con voz tan pastosa que me costó reconocerla como mía. Un montón de siluetas me bloquearon la escasa luz que me llegaba.

-¡Esto es increíble! – la chirriante voz de la Sr. Pomfrey actuaba como un martillo en mi cabeza-, ¡todo el mundo fuera! ¡necesita reposo!

Vi a los alumnos de la casa gryffindor salir presurosos de la estancia. La Sr. Pomfrey miró con cara de pocos amigos a Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Harry y Ron, que se negaban a salir.

-¡Sólo cuatro personas!

Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron se quedaron mientras que los demás se marcharon refunfuñando y deseándome que me recuperara pronto.

-¿Qué ha pasado chicos?

La cara de Harry se contrajo en una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento muchísimo Herm, no sabes cuantísimo lo siento, de veras.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco por la impaciencia. No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Seguro que Harry había estado lamentándose durante toda mi estancia en la enfermería.

-No te preocupes Harry, ha sido un accidente, si no llega a ser por ti, esa bludger me parte el cuello, seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – traté de que mi voz sonara casual.

-Unas cinco horas… - dijo Ron mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi frente y me miraba, evaluándome-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Molida – hice una mueca mientras me estiraba, desengarrotando las extremidades. Observé que había hilos de sangre seca por mis brazos.

-Te arrancaste tres uñas de cuajo en tu intento de aferrarte a algo – me aclaró Ginny ante mi muda pregunta e ignorando la mueca en el rostro de Ron-. También te clavaste un montón de astillas, y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Cuándo me había dado ese golpe? En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Es que no me caí al suelo? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Vi como Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraban incómodos-. ¿Qué?

-Draco Malfoy te salvó – dijo Luna con voz despreocupada-. Consiguió sujetarte antes de que cayeras y te puso en el suelo con su escoba. Estuvo genial – concluyó con una sonrisa. Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos a la vez, lo que me dio la idea de que ellos no lo consideraban tan "genial". Ginny reprimía una sonrisa emocionada, lo cual me llenaba de horror ya que si que debía de haber sido un rescate genial en toda regla. Aquello era frustrante, ¿Draco Malfoy el héroe y yo la pobre víctima? Mi reputación anti-Malfoy por los suelos.

* * *

**Espero q os haya gustado!! =) Gracias por los RR! un beso!**


	6. Malditas hormonas

**Hola a todooooos!! =) Ante todo gracias x los RR, los alerts y los favoritos! Graciaas!=) Aquii os dejo un trozo de historia más grande!**

* * *

**DRACO POV**

Lo único que me quedaba era darme golpetazos en la cabeza contra la pared. Sin duda sería lo mejor para arrancarme los pensamientos que me devoraban por dentro.

Blaise me miraba con su típica y odiosa sonrisa burlona, esa que le llenaba la cara de suficiencia. Aun así, mi cara con expresión estrangulada debía de ser todo un espectáculo. No podía culparle, en su situación yo me habría reído a carcajadas.

Aquel día había sido insoportable, el más largo de la historia. Había soportado las miradas de las chicas, miradas de irritación, esa típica mirada que te lanzan cuando te acusan de traición por haberte ido con otra mientras salías con ella. Desde luego, no habría sido la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de acusaciones. Pero ese no era el caso. Por no hablar de las caras de todos los Slytherin en general. Todo esto lo había soportado con mi mejor y más practicada cara de… 'todo me resbala'… pero jamás podría engañar a Blaise, y no me apetecía tener que intentar ocultarle nada.

-Draco, por lo que más quieras, ¿puedes escucharme?- me dijo conteniendo una pequeña risa, divertida e impaciente, como él mismo.-Lo que ha pasado no ha sido lo mejor que te podía haber pasado, eso está claro. Estabas cerca de las gradas, en el momento propicio… no ibas a dejarla caer, no eres un monstruo ni tienes la sangre _tan_ fría.

Esa era otra. Las chicas me miraban mal porque pensaban que mostraba predilección por Granger, y los slytherin por no haber dejado que se estrellara contra el suelo. Absolutamente fantástico, pensé odiando un poquito más mi suerte.

Aquella niñita estaba causando estragos en mi vida. _Verdaderos_ estragos. Pero… maldita sea, qué cuerpecito más frágil tiene. Verla colgando de un muro era suficientemente preocupante… pero imaginármela convirtiéndose en tortilla de Granger me daba un cierto escalofrío general en cada parte de mi cuerpo. No pude contenerme e ir a salvarla, pero, como todo buen Slytherin y Malfoy… ¿no debería haberme gustado verla estrellada?

-Colega, necesitas una fiesta de forma urgente, y además una fiesta salvaje- me recomendó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, dándome dos golpecitos en el hombro al pasar por mi lado.- Aunque entiendo que no quieras… está claro que ya no te ven tan atractivo como antes…

Subió rápidamente y el cojín dirigido a su cabeza rebotó contra la pared.

Me quedé sentado en la misma posición durante a lo que a mi me parecieron horas. Aquella noche apenas pude dormir. Y lo más estúpido y frustrante era que no sabía por qué. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, estaba ansioso de verla por la mañana. Quería ver su reacción al día siguiente al encontrarnos, ver su cara alzada de forma altiva al mirarme, sus ojos miel orgullosos, diciéndome que no me debía nada por salvarla. Ansiaba ver su cara de enojo, la forma tan curiosa que tenía de fruncir el ceño… aquella sabelotodo de Granger era todo un enigma por sí sola.

Vale, sí, era cierto que había sido yo el que ideo que Granger recibiera un "pequeño" golpe de la bludger, pero no había contado con el afán de héroe que sufría el odioso de Potter.

Decidí hacer algo que consiguiera distraerme. Mis pensamientos sensibleros acabarían por volverme como una cabra. No, qué digo, ELLA y su estúpida torpeza acabaría por volverme loco. Lo único que saqué en claro era que habría sentido la misma desesperación si cualquier otra persona hubiera estado en esa situación. Por mucho que mi padre me enseñara a tener e carácter de un maldito asesino… yo no me sentía capaz. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella…

Rememoré las palabras de Blaise. Tenía razón, necesitaba una fiesta de las buenas, con tías tremendas y alcohol a saco. Y sería pronto.

La mañana siguiente fue, ante todo, muy curiosa. Todo el mundo estaba volcado con ella, la atosigaban por todas partes y a todas horas, y ella se veía nerviosa, irritada y cansada. Me tiré mirándola todo el tiempo que pude sin que nadie se percatara. Era increíble lo mucho que le desagradaba llamar la atención y no pude evitar reírme silenciosamente ante la cara de fastidio de Hermione cada vez que alguien le preguntaba como estaba. Aun así ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos (excepto para mi, por supuesto), y contestaba con candidez. Era _demasiado_ buena.

Las consecuencias de mis risas fueron las miradas de Pansy diciendo… 'se te ha ido la cabeza'… y Blaise con sus comentarios ácidos, imposibles de eludir.

Por otra parte, a pesar del comentario de Blaise sobre mi falta de atractivo ahora para las mujeres, no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Todas me miraban como si fuera un semental andante. Me _comían_ con los ojos.

Lo que estaba claro es que mi reputación anti-Granger acabaría si hacía más estupideces como aquella. Tendría que ignorar a Granger, por muy enigmática que me resultara y por mucha gracia que me dieran sus caras de molestia. Tenía que hacerlo, o al menos no ser tan jodidamente evidente. Y la absoluta y real evidencia es que una castaña me tenía _temporalmente_ obsesionado. Aun no sabía si era de forma positiva o negativa, pero tenía que odiarla. Todas las enseñanzas de mi infancia habían girado alrededor de odiar a la gente 'inferior', a gente como ella. Pero cada vez me resultaba más difícil, por no decir imposible, verla como algo inferior, sobre todo cuando sus calificaciones sobrepasaban las mías, cosa que me ponía de los nervios. Aun así, tenía que ignorarla y con suerte, ella conseguiría seguir ilesa para lo que quedara de curso.

Cuando me dirigí por la tarde a por mi equipo de quiddich, mi estomago dio un verdadero vuelco. Mi nombre brillaba junto al de Hermione Granger para realizar el turno nocturno a las 10 de la noche en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo no había caído en eso? Pansy hizo el turno con Abbot la noche pasada, por el accidente de la castaña. ¿Cómo iba a ignorarla? Al destino debía de gustarle mi cara de idiota cada vez que estaba con ella.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Odiaba que no pararan de mirarme, me sentía constantemente observada. Llego un momento en el que creí que la gente se daría cuenta de que estaba harta de las preguntitas del accidente, de las miradas de envidia de las niñitas sin cerebro (porque tenían que tener poco cerebro para envidiarla por caerse a una altura de 20 metros… y ante todo el ser salvadas por el imbécil de Malfoy) y de toda aquella preocupación superficial de algunos. Y lo peor…¿por qué algunos chicos me miraban con ansia?

-Dios mío Herms, andar contigo hoy es ser el centro de atención – me dijo Parvati de forma disimulada mientras lanzaba una sonrisita cortés a tres chicos de 7º que nos miraban un poco más lejos de nuestros asientos en la mesa de gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

Le lancé una mirada torturada.

-Lo sé, es horrible.

-Bueno, horrible horrible…no es – dijo Lavender apareciendo por detrás con Ginny al lado.

Iba a decirles que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, pero como se trataba de ellas daba igual y ni me harían caso.

-Jamás pensé que escucharía algunos comentarios que han hecho de ti algunos chicos… - a Ginny le encantaba jugar con mis pobres nervios. Sabía que por mi bien no debería haberle preguntado, pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué decían exactamente?

-Mmm… "joder, como está Granger" – la imitación de voz de hombre de Ginny hizo reír a Lavender y Parvati. Yo sólo podía abrir más y más lo ojos-, "¡menudas piernas!" "¿Dónde escondía esas pedazo de …"

-¡¡Para!! – sentía la cara tan roja como un tomate. Las chicas reían a carcajadas.

-¿Ya estáis maltratando a mi pobre Herm? – dijo Harry a las chicas mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro mientras se sentaba.

-Solo comentábamos los piropos tan bonitos que recibe Hermione de los chicos – dijo Lavender, riendo aun.

-¡Y porque no habéis escuchado a algunos de 7º…! – dijo Harry, que se calló de inmediato ante mi mirada asesina.

-¿Pero por qué…? – murmuré confusa.

-Se te levantó la túnica cuando caías – dijo Parvati como si nada mientras cogía una cereza.

-¡¿Qué…qué?!

-No se te vio demasiado, tranquila, solo se te abrió la túnica, lo suficiente para que vieran el cuerpazo que te digo siempre que tienes.

Mire con rabia al rubio platinado de slythering. Él tenía la culpa de todo, estaba casi segura. Malfoy hablaba con despreocupación con Nott mientras mordía una mechones rubios se deslizaban delante d sus ojos al inclinarse. Una gotita de jugo de esta resbalo hasta su labio inferior. Aquella era la imagen pura de la sensualidad. En cuanto pensé esto me asusté. Miré a mi alrededor, casi creyendo que alguien pudiera haberme escuchado. Seguro que me sonrojé, pero mis amigos lo atribuyeron al hecho de que yo ahora sabía que era deseada por algún que otro chico. «Tranquila… seguro que esto es causa de tus hormonas adolescentes…»

Una hora después me enteré que tenía guardia con Malfoy. Media hora le costó a Ginny convencerme de que insultando al hurón no conseguía nada, que no era culpa suya lo de los turnos y que había sido él el que me había salvado. Otra media hora tardo en convencerme de que me pusiera otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme del colegio, pero solo accedí a ponerme unos vaqueros azul claro y una camiseta blanca. Ginny tenía un terrible poder de manipulación.

Eran las 10:00, y para mi mala suerte se me habían acabado las excusas para no bajar y reunirme con él. Suspiré con muchísima resignación y sintiendo las sonrisas alentadoras de mis amigos, además de sus miradas furtivas.

Él se encontraba ya en el vestíbulo, por supuesto, recostado en la pared llevando unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa color crema.

-Buenas noches, sabelotodo – ese fue su saludo. Qué clásico. Al menos nada había cambiado.

-Hola hurón – él sonrió, divertido. Parecía estar de buen humor.

El silencio de la oscuridad nos envolvía mientras caminábamos por multitud de pasillos. Por raro que pareciera, no era un silencio incómodo. Sin saber cómo, acabamos en la torre de astronomía. Nos sentamos apoyados en la pared para ver las estrellas, a un metro de distancia el uno del otro. El viento refrescaba mi piel.

Eché un vistazo a Draco. Jamás le había visto tan relajado, y mucho menos delante de mí. Supe que era el momento.

-Graciasporsalvarme – dije de un tirón, incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fueran mis deportivas blancas.

-Perdona… ¿qué?

Suspiré, tomé una buena bocanada de aire, y reuní valor para enfrentarme a esos ojos grises. Y todo en diez segundos, mi récord personal.

-Gracias por…, en fin… – él me miraba con un chispazo de verdadera diversión en los ojos, y no dudé que se lo estaba pasando genial. Tampoco me quedó la menor duda de que había entendido desde el principio mi frase anterior-. Solo quería… agradecerte que me salvaras ayer en el partido.

Y de nuevo mis ojos en las zapatillas. Menuda gryffindor estaba hecha.

Alcé los ojos lentamente para ver los suyos llenos de… ¿alegría? El golpe de la cabeza me había dejado mal, eso seguro. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, dejándome con a saber qué cara, porque él se rió suavemente entre dientes.

-¿Por qué lo…?

-¿…hice? – terminó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Se apoyó con gesto despreocupado en la pared, mirando el cielo-, no soy el monstruo que crees y quieres que sea.

-¿Por qué iba yo a querer algo así? – pregunte, confusa.

-Te gusta tener una razón para todo, y sin duda el hecho de que yo sea un monstruo respalda años de insultos.

Fruncí el ceño, repentinamente consternada, y todo atisbo de conversación tranquila se esfumó.

-Claro – dije con rabia contenida-, el hecho de que hayas demostrado ser una mala persona no quiere decir nada, eh? – la ironía desbordaba las palabras-, todo es por mi obsesiva manía de racionalizar las cosas…

-Exactamente – dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Sí, vale, lo admito, me quede embelesada al máximo. Por suerte, me recuperé sin que él se diera cuenta de mi paro respiratorio momentáneo. O, bueno, yo creí que no se había dado cuenta…¿ se había dado cuenta?

Le observe de forma cautelosa, pero el había cruzado los brazos por debajo de la cabeza, con gesto despreocupado y una sonrisa en la casa.

No lo entendía, definitivamente. ¿Es que le habían echado alguna droga a su zumo de calabaza durante la cena? Aquel no se parecía al Malfoy que yo conocía.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias – dijo con un gesto sorprendentemente serio-. Deberías empezar a preocuparte por tu integridad física de vez en cuando. La gente normal tiene instintos que les dice que algo es peligroso… tú careces de ellos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo he estado en peligro pocas veces…- protesté.

-Supongo que tus aventuras con tus amiguitos y los encontronazos que tienes con los de mi casa no entran en tu lista de malos ratos – dijo él, alzando una ceja.

-Tus amigos no me iban a hacer na..- comencé, creyendo que era algo obvio.

-Blaise por supuesto que no, pero deberías tener cuidado con los demás. No les caen bien los de tu clase.

_Mi clase_… Sus formas de pensar asqueaban a cualquiera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Yo tampoco te caigo bien, pero no has intentado hacerme dañ… - corté la frase de repente. «Ingenua…» me recriminé. Aun no sabía si él estaba involucrado en el accidente.

-Aun así es una suerte que no les tenga miedo – dije rápidamente.

-No voy a volver a pedirte que tengas cuidado – su mirada grisácea se clavaba en mis ojos. Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos . Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios-. ¿O acaso esperas que te rescate una y otra vez?

-No te pedí que me salvaras, ya lo sabes – dije, ocultando un poco mi rostro sonrojado.

-Me debes una – dijo con una media sonrisa. Debió ver la rendición en mis ojos, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó más.- Es increíble lo terca y orgullosa que eres.

-Soy así, ya sabes – dije de forma informal, olvidando por un momento que estaba con el peor de mis enemigos, de hecho aquella noche lo había olvidado con _demasiada_ frecuencia.

Él se echó a reír. Jamás se había reído conmigo. Jamás pensé que se vería tan asquerosamente guapo. «Sólo son hormonas, sólo son las malditas hormonas…»

-Sí, empiezo a darme cuenta de que siempre eres así – dijo suspirando brevemente y levantándose. Le imité al instante-. Hora de dormir, ¿no crees?

Un momento… ¿se estaba acercando a mi? Evite la tentación de retroceder.

-Buenas noches Granger – dijo alzando su mano fría y colocando un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Bu-buenas noches – le dije, mientras le veía descender las escaleras, riendo entre dientes.

Sentí el hormigueo electrificado que el roce de su mano había dejado en cada porción de piel que había tocado. Me toqué la frente con la mano. No, no tenía fiebre. Aquello debía ser por las maldita, _malditas_ hormonas.

* * *

**Ya estaa! =) Espero que os guste, en serio, aunque casi no me convence... **

**Eso sii! ya sabeis, x favoor, _reviews??_ Animan muchisimo para continuar, quiero saber lo que piensan y si quieren que continuee! =) Graciaas!**


	7. Ensayos

**Disclaimer: noo me pertenecen los personajes ni nada por el estilo, pero ya quisiera ^^**

**Holaaa! Siento haber tardado! En fin, no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora y el ordenador me daba problemas... Pero mejor tarde q nunca! Aqui tienen!**

* * *

A algunas personas les divertía el quiddich, a otras jugar al ajedrez, otros en cambio insultando y humillando… (le lancé una lánguida mirada al rubito de bote y su estúpida sonrisa) y otros, como la profesora William, les encantaba dejar en ridículo a personas como a mí.

-Señorita Granger… no es tan difícil… - dijo con tono impaciente mirándome con ojos aniquiladores-. Sólo tienes que decir… "¿Va a tomar una copa, señor Steve? Estaría encantada de acompañarle." ¡¡Eso es todo!!

No, para mí no era "todo". No teniendo en cuenta que el señor Steve era Draco Malfoy, que me encontraba en medio de 15 alumnos ensayando mi papel, que Malfoy estaba a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas y que mi cara había alcanzado tal punto de rojez que habría sido imposible encontrarme en un puesto de tomates. No, la cosa no era simple, pero la profesora no lo entendía, y sus manos empezaban a tener espasmos tratando de no perder los nervios.

-¿Acaso no puedes aprenderte dos frasecitas Granger? – dijo una voz melosa.

Que Merlín me diera paciencia…

La estúpida de Meg Waylan se había pasado media hora intentando insultarme sutilmente y no paraba de fracasar. Cuando lo hacía miraba a Malfoy, intentando atraer su atención. ¿Podría el rubito haberse buscado una chica con menos cerebro? Cuando la vi en ese momento, intentando resaltar sus pechos, tuve muy claro que no. De seguro alguien le había dado a optar entre cerebro y nariz sintética… y ya se veía la elección.

-Ya por no hablar de la escena en la que os besáis y él se aparta… - dijo William totalmente exasperada-. Ni siquiera la habéis ensayado una vez.

-Cuando quiera, señorita William – contestó Draco donando a la profesora una de sus mejores sonrisas. Yo recibí una de pura malicia. Estaba preparada para gritar, chillar, golpear e insultar antes que tener que ensayar esa desquiciante y ridícula escena.

-No hay tiempo ya, querido, Meg tiene que ensayar su canción.

Y esta era la nueva parte divertida del club de teatro. Meg había cantado bien en el ensayo, si, pero… la canción que tenía que cantar en la obra le sobrepasaba. Ver como hacía el ridículo no tenía precio.

Pasada la media hora, Meg se sentó después de cantar (sin ponerse roja siquiera, aquella chica no conocía la verguenza) y varios alumnos terminaron de ensayar sus escenas.

-Chicos, la clase ha acabado, ya sabéis que mañana tenéis que volver a la misma hora.

Los que íbamos a la clase forzados salimos medio trotando.

-¡Eh, Malfoy y Granger, esperen, quiero hablar con ustedes!

Solté un gemido involuntario y Malfoy soltó una risa entre dientes al escucharme.

-Lo que ha sucedido en la clase de hoy no puede volver a repetirse. Quiero que ensayen en sus ratos libres las escenas en las que ambos aparezcan – debió de ver la negativa en nuestras caras-. Notaré en la siguiente clase si me habéis obedecido o no. No hagan que informe a sus padres de mal comportamiento en Hogwarts.

No me lo podía creer… ¿me estaban obligando a besar a Malfoy?

Salí medio mareada y casi sin ser consciente de que Malfoy caminaba a mi lado hacia la salida del aula. Digo "casi" porque me parecía imposible no respirar aquel perfume embriagador que le rodeaba.

Ginny me esperaba fuera del aula. Le sorprendió ver a Draco caminando junto a mi y sin su habitual sonrisa sarcástica. También debió notar que yo estaba totalmente trastornada por algo. Draco se marchó silenciosamente por el pasillo, con su paso elegante. Ambas fuimos en sentido contrario hacia el campo de quiddich.

-Herm…

-Ginny, ¿crees que la suerte me odia?

-Tú no crees en la suerte, Herms.

-Pues seguro que es por eso por lo que está cabreada. Jamás he tenido tanta mala suerte seguida.

-Exagerada… - murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Le explicó con lujo de detalles (como a ella le encantaba) la "escena" que ambos debían interpretar.

-Creo que después de todo te ha venido bien el castigo del teatro…

-Ginny, ¿qué parte del… tengo que besar a Malfoy y el aparta la cara... es la que no entiendes?

-No, si al final resultara que lo que más te duele es que él aparte la cara…- dijo la pelirroja con cara de concentración y pensativa.

-¡¡Ginny, para!!

-Yo solo te mostraba mi inocente opinión – dijo pestañeando y mostrando su encantadora carita.

-Lo que tú pretendes es matarme de un infarto. Bueno… tú, William, Malfoy…

-Me pregunto de qué forma conseguiría matarte Malfoy de infarto…

-¡¡Ginny, ya vale!! – grité, totalmente ruborizada. Ginny solo podía reírse. ¡Pero cuánta inocencia había en Hermione…!

-Entonces… ¿cuándo vais a ensayar? Volvéis a tener clase mañana…

-Nunca, Ginny, nunca ensayaremos semejante escena. Hablare con la profesora McGonagall y…

-Herms, sabes perfectamente que te va a mandar a la mie…

-¿Quieres hablar bien por una vez en tu vida? – Ginny solo me sonrió -. Gracias. El caso es que de algo me tiene que servir mis años de alumna modelo…

-¿Y qué hay de los años con fama de estricta de McGonagall? En serio, creo que lo tienes mal…

-Lo que está claro es que esa escena la ensayaremos o haremos cuando yo quiera – dije obstinada y cruzándome de brazos mientras llegábamos a las gradas.

-Lo que tú digas, pero permíteme que te recuerde la lista de candidatas que morirían por estar en tu lugar.

-Ginny…estamos hablando de un rubio de bote plastificado…

-No, estamos hablando de un codiciado Malfoy.

Bufé y le despedí con la mano mientras Ginny se metía en los vestuarios trotando y con una sonrisita traviesa.

Esta loca… pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Odiaba tener que decirlo, pero realmente Malfoy era uno de los chicos más codiciados en Hogwarts. El muchacho no era feo en absoluto… no, ni por asomo, de hecho… se había vuelto guapísimo. De repente, volví a verme mover la cabeza hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie me había escuchado. Menuda estupidez. Cualquiera reconocería que el muchacho es guapo… ¿no?

Luna y Seamus me saludaron mientras caminaban a través del campo hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

-¡Hola Hermione! – me saludó Luna con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola a los dos! – les dije con una sonrisa.

-Últimamente a Harry le falta amenazarnos para que veamos los partidos… dice que le damos ánimos al equipo o algo así… - dijo Seamus meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobatoriamente. Se me escapó la risa -, creo que se lo toma demasiado en serio.

-Y que lo digas, tiene al equipo sobreexplotado.

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye Hermione…¿ya sabes lo que vas a ponerte?

-Lo que voy a ponerme… ¿cuándo?

-¡En la fiesta que están preparando los slys, claro! – me lo dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. De repente su expresión cambió y se dio un golpecito en la frente con frustración-. No lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, no sabía que había alguna clase de fiestecita de los estúpidos slys – murmuré enojada. Sí, lo sé, me comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando se trataba de los slys, pero la culpa la tenía un chico de ojos grises y su pandilla de víboras-. No lo sé, no creo que vaya.

-Venga ya, Hermione, no va a ser tan malo, iremos todos… - me dijo Seamus-, incluidos los de las otras casas…

-Hermione… se te hace tarde…

-¡Oh, sí! Voy a avisar a Ron, ¡después os veo!

Corrí por el césped reluciente hasta los vestuarios. Como supuse, Harry no paró de refunfuñar y maldecir a la jefa de nuestra casa mientras Ron y yo salíamos de allí.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de McGonagall todo el mundo nos esperaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente… ¡Qué poquita gracia me hacía que la gente me mirara!

-Sugiero que tomen asiento – nos dijo McGonagall mientras hacía aparecer dos sillas con una pequeña floritura de varita-. Señores, la fiesta de navidad se acerca poco a poco, así que debemos darnos prisa con los preparativos.

La profesora siguió hablando pero fui incapaz de comprender sus palabras. Notaba la mirada de Malfoy como una estaca en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-Ustedes no van a tener que organizarlo todo, pero si colaborar un poco…

-Profesora – exclamé alzando un poco mi mano mi mano bien adiestrada -, ¿hay alguna norma en la fiesta? Para comunicarla a los alumnos…

-Por supuesto que sí señorita Granger, pero se lo comunicará a los alumnos el profesor Dumbledore. Solo les diré que está totalmente prohibido tomar alcohol – la profesora lanzó una mirada como flechas a los slys presentes (la pánfila de Pansy y el demonio de mi vida). Ambos tenían una odiosa (en el caso de Pansy) y atractiva sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Malfoy.

-No necesitarán pareja para el baile… bueno, al menos no al principio – Vale, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos a alguien. Ya era raro que no nos encasquetaran el muerto de organizar la fiesta a nosotros, pero la frase de la profesora y la sonrisita que casi se le escapa… eso era demasiado.

-Eh… profesora… un momento… ¿cómo que no al principio? – preguntó Erni alzando una ceja -, ¿es una clase de juego o qué?

-Algo así, no puedo decirles nada. Solo quería anunciarles que pronto habrá una salida a Hogsmeade, para que sugiráis a sus compañeros que vayan buscando sus trajes. Y… por cierto, he sido enterada accidentalmente de algún acto clandestino el sábado por la noche… si encuentro a alguien merodeando por ahí… que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Las frases de la profesora fueron lapidarias, como una losa. ¿Para mí? Un salvavidas.

-Y ahora a hacer deberes… - murmuró Ron frunciendo el ceño mientras salíamos todos del despacho.

-Siempre os digo que deberíais hacerlos con tiempo…

-Ya, Herm, ya, no todos tenemos ni tu inteligencia ni tu fuerza de voluntad, ya lo sabes.

Fui incapaz de no poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre me saltaban con ese tipo de respuestas.

-¿Vienes a la Sala Común? – me preguntó.

-Mmm…creo que no, ya he acabado todos mis deberes, así que creo que me iré a la biblioteca…

-Vale, ¡deséame suerte con mis redacciones!

Le dirigí una sonrisa mientras le despedía con la mano. Fui caminando distraída por los largos pasillos. No tenía muy claro eso de ir a al biblioteca, y aún quedaba más de una hora para la cena. ¿A dónde ir? Bueno, sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir, era mágico ver el atardecer en la torre de Astronomía, pero…

¿Y si estaba _él_?

Me detuve en medio del pasillo mordisqueándome el labio inferior sin saber por qué la idea de encontrármelo no me resultaba _tan_ mala. Dirigí mis pasos hacia allí sin control y totalmente distraída, en mi mundo. Cerca ya de las escaleras que subían a la torre, noté como mi cuerpo chocaba con otro más duro, desestabilizándome. Maldije, repantingada en el suelo, mi horrible torpeza. Alcé la vista lentamente, temiéndome lo peor sabiendo que mi suerte últimamente no era la mejor. Su media sonrisa burlona me paralizó y ni siquiera hice amago de coger la mano que me tendía para levantarme. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que siempre acababa en el suelo? Una vocecita en mi cabeza me contestó que yo era una enana al lado de él. Fruncí el ceño, traicionada ya hasta por mi propia mente.

-Que nos encontremos y que tú acabes en el suelo empieza a hacerse costumbre – dijo divertido, con un brillo en los ojos que no pude definir y burlándose de mí.

Enrojecí sin quererlo y me levanté deprisa, sin coger su mano. Quizá me levante más rápido de lo necesario, porque me mareé y a punto estuve de caer de nuevo si él no me hubiera sujetado de un brazo. Sus cejas se alzaron con incredulidad y sus ojos me taladraron con curiosidad.

-Mmm…gracias…supongo - murmuré con la cabeza alta. Él se rió entre dientes.

¿Antes había dicho que no sería tan malo encontrarme con él? Vale, retirado lo dicho. Draco Malfoy tenía la nueva y odiosa capacidad de ponerme nerviosa a cada segundo. Capacidad que él desconocía, _por ahora_.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué ha hecho que te rebajes al nivel de buscarme? – intenté apartar los ojos de su cara, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil. _Muy_ difícil.

-¿Te suena la palabra ensayo?

-¿Te suena la frase… jamás lo haré?

-Por Merlín, Granger, nadie te está pidiendo que te desnudes – un chispazo de picardía iluminó sus ojos._ ...Pervertido…_

-No, de hecho me desnudaría antes que besarte – contesté ácidamente.

-Bueno, podemos mencionarle eso a Williams para que lo sustituya por el beso…

-¡Por supuesto que no! – le fulminé con la mirada-. Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, alguna vez me lo has dicho… - dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba de muy buen humor-. Venga ya, Granger, no me obligues a llevarte a un lugar donde no puedas salir hasta haber ensayado. Lo último que me falta es que manden una carta a mis padres de mal comportamiento.

-¿Ahora con amenazas? Piérdete.

-Respuesta incorrecta – dijo mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hacia mí.

-Malfoy… no me obligues tú a hechizarte – palpé con cierta desesperación el bolsillo donde _debería_ estar mi varita.

-¿Buscas esto? – me preguntó mientras jugueteaba con MI varita. Debía de habérmela cogido en la caída.

Miré con precaución al pasillo desierto que se extendía detrás de mí, sin quitarle el ojo a aquel demonio hecho para amargarme la existencia.

¿Podría correr y llegar a un lugar seguro antes de que me atrapara?

* * *

**Y esto es todo! Graciias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews! Un besoo, espero sus opiniones!=)**


	8. ¿La culpa? de Malfoy

**Holaaaa!!!!! =) Anteees de nada, graciias por los reviews!!! (_Eileen Prince Snape, Giselle Lestrange, NessitaCullenKaulitz, Adaile May, Little Granger, Van Cullen, Ireth Numenesse_) millones de gracias por las opiniones!! ^^ y tbb por los favoritos, las alertas... enn fiiin, aqui tenéis más historia, siento haber tardado más, ya sabéis...examenes X.X A leer =D**

* * *

-Granger, sabes que te alcanzaría antes de que dieras tres pasos…

Le miré indignada. Él no paraba de avanzar y yo de retroceder. La valentía de Gryffindor estaba quedando como el culo por gente como yo.

De repente el suelo se desvaneció debajo de mis pies y me vi en el hombro de Malfoy como un saco de patatas.

-¡Malfoy…! – mi corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso-. ¡¡Suéltame ahora mismo!!¡¡Enseguida!!

-Castaña, como sigas así vas a romperme el tímpano – siguió imperturbable mientras andaba conmigo cogida.

-Ya quisiera yo, ya… - de repente sentí algo parecido al pánico, unido a ese escalofrío característico que me producía _su_ contacto. Maldito Malfoy-. O me sueltas o…- mi última opción. Amenazar. Porque jamás le suplicaría...

-O… ¿qué?

-Empezaré a pegarte puñetazos, te juro que lo hago.

-Adelante, un masaje no me vendría mal – menuda cara más dura tenía.

Me puse a gritar como una posesa mientras daba patadas y puñetazos. Él se limitó a sujetarme con un brazo la cintura y con otro las piernas, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Absolutamente patético que no le hiciera ni una pizca de daño. A los tres minutos me cansé, pero opté por gritar, hasta que me quitó la voz con un hechizo.

_Estaba totalmente en sus manos._

-Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿eh? – me dijo mientras salíamos a los jardines. Como contestación le golpeé con un puño y el lanzó una carcajada-. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Granger?

Agghh, aquel hechizo silenciador era realmente horrible. Más que el gato, la lengua me la comería la serpiente sino conseguía salir de mi actual situación.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

La tarde parecía que iba a ser mala, pero ni por asomo. Jamás creí que someter a Granger a mi voluntad pudiera resultan tan _placentero_. Había evaluado todos los pros y contras de tener que ensayar con la sangre sucia, pero prefería eso a una carta para mis padres.

También sabía que ella se pondría difícil e ingeniaría cualquier cosa con tal de que no nos reuniéramos, asique mi única opción había sido esta, raptarla. Vale, lo de cargarla a mi hombro no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero… sin duda no era _tan_ malo.

Sus estúpidos e inútiles intentos por lograr que la soltara dejaban en evidencia que ella necesitaba ejercitar al menos sus brazos. Menuda debilucha estaba hecha.

Noté como iba asumiendo que estaba en mi poder poco a poco, mientras llegábamos a los pies del nogal. Ella necesitaba que le recordaran lo vulnerable que era para que dejara ese orgullo suyo aparcado, y yo… bueno, disfrutaba demasiado verla enfadarse como para no querer ser quien se lo recordara.

La senté de mala manera bajo las últimas sombras del nogal. La noche se cernía sobre nosotros. Me miró con la indignación pintada en la cara. Evité reírme y pensar cómo una persona podía poner aquella cantidad de caras graciosas.

Se señaló la garganta con el índice y movió sus labios rojizos diciendo un claro: "¡AHORA!" Era extrañamente difícil no reírse de ella.

-Mmm… ¿sabes? Mantenerte callada durante más de tres minutos es mi nuevo record personal… Y te devolvería la voz, pero sentiría que le estoy haciendo un mal a la humanidad…

Ella simuló estrangularme el cuello con un gesto de sus manos. Estaba totalmente enrabietada.

-Me compadeceré de ti… - no podía evitar regodearme, y tampoco quería perderme la diversión-, te devuelvo la voz si prometes ensayar el fragmento – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Chantaje. Perfecto.

Granger comenzó a fruncir el ceño, seguro que desmenuzando todas sus posibilidades. Finalmente puso los ojos en blanco, puso un gesto de impaciencia y remarcó en sus labios un: "lo prometo".

-No te escucho Granger…

Lancé una carcajada cuando la vi lívida de coraje. Deshice el hechizo, a ver qué nuevas lindezas se le ocurría lanzarme.

-Eres el ser más, más, más horrible y asqueroso que… - la observé respirar lentamente y contar hasta diez. Menudas ocurrencias, como si respirar hondo disipara el odio.

-Lo has prometido – le recordé con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se encogió.

-Pe-pero…

-Pero… ¿qué? – Y entonces lo entendí. ¿Ella se pensaba que _de verdad_ iba a besarla? Estallé en estruendosas carcajadas, como hacía tiempo que no me reía. Era cierto que en un principio insinué que iba a obligarla, no, qué digo, darle el honor de besarme, pero sólo para intimidarla. Jamás creí que se lo tragara.

Ella me miraba totalmente confundida.

-¿Pero que tiene tanta gracia?

-¿Pensabas que íbamos a ensayarlo todo todo? – no podía parar de reír, sobre todo cuando me percate del sonrojo de la gryffindor.

Fui controlando la risa progresivamente y la miré un poco mejor. Seguía sonrojada, por supuesto, con un color rosado en sus mejillas. Sus largar y oscuras pestañas caían hacia abajo ocultando sus ojos, ya que ella miraba hacia abajo, entreteniéndose arrancando hierva del suelo. Me detuve en sus labios, enrojecidos más que de costumbre, porque ella se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia. ¿Cómo se sentiría someterla a su voluntad? ¿cómo se sentiría someterla _besándola_? Sonreí con malicia, sopesando la situación. ¡Cuánta diversión por delante…!

-No, por supuesto que no pensaba que tú fueras a… en fin, era mera precaución – me dijo mirando hacia un lado. Contuve otra carcajada.

Era una mentirosa, y además una que no sabía mentir.

-¿De veras…? Si quieres que te bese… ¿por qué no lo dices abiertamente? – dije con una media sonrisa divertida.

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto cómo estuvieron los sanadores para que te cayeras de sus manos el día de tu nacimiento, porque si no recibiste un golpe de pequeño, no me explico tanta idiotez junta – me dijo con rabia. Era buenísima discutiendo conmigo.

-Lo inexplicable es que tú consigas sobrevivir a base de comer libros.

-¡Yo al menos no tengo un color rubio oxigenado en el pelo!

-No, bastante tienes ya con tu estropajo – ¡con mi pelo nadie se mete, y menos la sangresucia!

-¡Y tú con tu falta de cerebro!

-¡Ratón de biblioteca!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Castor!

-¡Hurón!

Nos quedamos mirándonos con odio durante unos instantes. A veces deseaba "casi" verla, y otras la mandaría muuuy lejos con tal de no encontrarla.

-Tienes un carácter muy feo, ¿lo sabías? – le dije muy serio.

-Solo cuando me relaciono con gente como tú.

-Pues, para nuestra desgracia, vamos a tener que soportarnos por las tardes – le dije taladrándola a los ojos. La gente normal solía retroceder, pero ella no se achantaba. Otra de las cosas que estúpidamente me sorprendían de ella.

-No – maldita testaruda…

-No te he preguntado, simplemente vamos a hacerlo - ¿es que no podía simplemente obedecerle?

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Granger lanzaba llamas por los ojos. Se levantó con decisión y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

-¡Eh, Granger! ¿huyendo mientras puedes? – le medio grité mientras la veía alejarse y yo me apoyaba tranquilamente sobre el tronco del nogal.

Ella no se volvió, pero alzó la mano mostrándome su dedo corazón.

Siempre había tenido un carácter de narices la sangresucia. Aunque ella pronto sabría que yo ya había ganado esta batalla.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

"Menudo idiota, subnormal, asqueroso, prepotente…" – pensé mientras observaba el gesto severo de la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger, creo recordar que la castigué para que asistiera a las clases y acatara las ordenes de la profesora William, y eso incluye ensayar con el Sr. Malfoy. Tu profesora de teatro me ha comentado que ha recibido quejas de Malfoy…

-Profesora, yo no…

El ceño de la profesora de Transformaciones se frunció hasta límites insospechados.

-Me sorprende su comportamiento, señorita Granger.

-Profesora McGonagall… ¡es que no le soporto! – parecía increíble que su profesora favorita no la entendiera.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero para algo es un castigo, ¿no?

Me levanté indignada de la butaca sin mirarla. Odiaba pensar que el rubio había ganado… aunque _sólo_ fuera por esta vez.

* * *

La semana pasó como un suspiro, y cuando quise darme cuenta, era sábado por la mañana. Una azul y sorprendente mañana de noviembre. Bostecé perezosamente sobre la cama, sin ver a mis compañeras por ningún lado, lo cual era muy raro. Caminé arrastrando los pies como si fueran de plomo hasta el cuarto de baño y me miré de forma crítica. Mis ojeras habían desaparecido, pero mi pelo… en fin, era un caso aparte.

Una voz gritó mi nombre desde abajo, asique, reconociéndola como de la pelirroja, me vestí a toda prisa y bajé.

-¡Bueno días Herm! – Ginny estaba demasiado contenta por algo, y a mí se me escapaba el porqué-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Mmm… bien…creo – contesté entrecerrando los ojos, intentado ver en su cara lo que me había perdido.

-¡Estupendo!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! La vida es alegre, los pájaros cantan, el cielo es azul… - Ginny revoloteaba a mi alrededor como una mariposa. Derrochaba entusiasmo contagioso.

La miré sin saber si mirarla raro o reírme, hasta que vi a Harry bajando por las escaleras de los chicos, riéndose a carcajadas, y a Ron detrás murmurando insultos e incoherencias.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras este se reía. Él quiso contestar, pero cuando vio el rostro colorado de Ron y algo que sostenía en su mano, las carcajadas reaparecieron.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – le pregunté a mi amigo mientras le perseguía y el huía de mi.

-¡Nada!

-Yo solo os diré que a Ron le están acosando – dijo Harry recuperándose de la risa.

Ginny me ahorró el trabajo de seguir a Ron haciéndole una zancadilla que hizo que él cayera cuan largo era y que el objeto de su mano se le escurriera.

Una medalla en forma de corazón, que se abrió por el choque y empezó a emitir sonoros sonidos de besos. Ginny y yo nos acercamos lentamente al objeto, acompañadas de la risa de Harry y las protestas de Ron, todavía en el suelo y murmurando cosas como… "ten hermanas para esto…"

Dentro del corazón había una foto de una chica lanzando besos casa dos segundos. Las carcajadas llegaron al instante.

Ron acabó por echarse a reír con nosotros, y de camino al desayuno no paró de bromear acerca de su nueva habilidad para las chicas. En el Gran Comedor estaban casi todos.

-¡Eh, ni una palabra! – nos advirtió señalándonos con un dedo mientras nos sentábamos con nuestros amigos.

-¿Sobre qué, Ron? – preguntó Parvati interesada.

-Nada, nada…

Ron había cometido una estupidez, ya que Parvati y Lavender no pararían hasta sonsacarle la información, por lo cual tuve que soportar una mañana entera de… "venga, Ron, por favor, cuéntanoslo…" y no me extrañó que para la cena Ron ya les hubiera dado el colgante con resignación y ellas aguantaran la risa.

-¿Pero quién es la chica? – pregunté, tratando de entretenerme. La mesa slythering se había convertido en un imán para mi mirada.

-Es de tercero… de Ravenclaw, creo – contestó Ron sin darle importancia.

-Si… - dijo Dean levantándose y colocándose detrás de Ron, poniendo una mano en su hombro-, nuestro Ronald se ha vuelto todo un conquistador.

Este le contestó lanzándole un trozo de pan a la cara.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijeron Dean, Neville y Seamus, este último lanzándole un giño a Ginny de complicidad. Pero qué raro era todo esto…

En medio de todo, y sin poder evitarlo, lancé una mirada hacia la mesa enemiga. El motivo de mi mirada se encontraba hablando con sus amigas serpientes, regalando sonrisas a Pansy y Daphne. Algo burbujeó en mi interior, y me obligué a apartar la vista. ¿Qué me importaba a mi ese cretino? Por suerte para mi, no habíamos ensayado ni una sola tarde gracias a que él necesitaba hacerlo con Meg Waylan. Si, _por suerte_…

-¿Qué miras? – me preguntó Ginny.

-A nadie, Ginny, a nadie.

Ella se rió suavemente, hasta que me di cuenta de mi metedura de pata.

-Bueno, creo que es la hora de subir – dijo con determinación la pelirroja, levantándose y arrastrándome con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que prepararse para la fiesta.

-La… - Oh, no. La fiesta. La fiesta de los slytherin. La fiesta de los slytherin que yo había olvidado por completo.

-Si, la fiesta, y ni se te ocurra montar una escenita porque como que yo me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley tú vas a ir.

Dios mío, aquello era el fin. Y la culpa… la culpa la volvía a tener Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Ya estaa!! ess todo por ahora! Hay que decir que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir, asique habrá mas historia dentro de poco! Para las que se han quedado con ganas de beso...(ainss, quien pillara a Draco! (L) ) soolo tengo que pediros un poquitin de paciencia =P... sera recompensada!! ^^**

**Un besoo para todos y todas y cuidaros! Poor fiis, _reviews??_ =) Graxx!!**


	9. Tantas cosas

**Disclaimer: no me perteneceen los personajes! son soolo de Jk =)**

**Holaa..!**

**Valee, lo se, no tengo perdón ni excusas que valgan. Solo diré que las vacaciones han estado muuuy llenas de cosas por hacer! =) Lo primero...GRACIAAAS!(_a la q nunca mandas un saludo xD, maring, .isa, Abi-peniita, Little Granger, Arya13Saphy, SallyCullenMalfoy {gracias friend!}_) A leeeer! ;) y perdoonad otra vez! U.Uº**

* * *

-¡¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!! – el grito de la "pequeña" Weasley resonó por la Sala Común, amenazando por dejarme sin tímpanos.

-¡_No_ pienso ponerme esa estúpida falda!

-¡Es una faldita de nada!

-¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Es tan minúscula que es prácticamente nada!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba un… _exagerada_…

-Hermione… ¿sigues viva? – escuché que me preguntaba Harry desde la Sala Común.

-Ginny, en serio… me pondré esta otra falda, ¿vale? – le medio supliqué señalando una que llegaba mas debajo de la mitad de mi muslo. Ella la miró con aire calificativo pero asintió. Afortunadamente.

-Bien, ¡vamos! – exclamó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Suspiré resignada, acostumbrada ya a sus cambios bruscos de humor.

Intenté evitar por todos los medios mirarme en un espejo al salir del cuarto, pero Ginny (que me conocía bastante bien) me obligó a mirarme y admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo.

Me habían cepillado de tal forma que mis rizos, normalmente entremezclados, fueran cada uno por donde debían, y por esto, me llegaba el pelo a la cintura. Por suerte había conseguido parar a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati antes de que maquillaran excesivamente mi cara, así que lo dejaron en un poquitín de rímel y brillo en los labios.

Ginny y yo bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándonos a Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati (que habían bajado un rato antes que ellas), Harry y Ron, todos repantingados en los sillones y sofá.

-¡Hermione, estas viva! – dijo Ron fingiendo sorprenderse.

-Sí, estábamos replanteándonos la idea de mandar un equipo de rescate a tu cuarto… - bromeó Seamus.

-Hubiéramos subido nosotros mismos, pero como para enfrentarse con pecas… - dijo Harry señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Ginny, que estaba a su lado. Esta le dio un codazo y él soltó un pequeño _auch_.

-Por cierto Hermione… ¡estás guapísima! – dijo un muy colorado Neville.

-¡Gracias Neville! – exclamé sonriente, pensando que si mis amigos venían, la noche no estaría del todo mal.

Los nueve nos dirigimos a la sala de los Menesteres, eso sí, controlando cada sonido en busca de Filch, su gata o peor, McGonagall o ella misma en forma de gata.

Estábamos justo en la puerta de la sala cuando me di cuenta de que mi "maravillosa" mente había olvidado la varita en el cuarto y me negaba a ir a una fiesta con slys sin ella.

-Chicos, volveré enseguida, de verdad…

-De eso nada, Herm, te acompañamos – exclamó Ron, protector como siempre-, ya es una suerte que no nos haya pillado nadie como para que vayas y vuelvas sola…

-¿Insinúas que no puedo hacerlo sola? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Estaba un poco hasta las narices de que cuestionaran mi forma de desenvolverme en el castillo.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para decir algo, cosa que no ocurrió.

-No tardaré nada, de veras…

-Vale Herm… ¡ten cuidado! – me dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta y de ella salían luces de colores parpadeantes y música marchosa.

Sí, bueno, no era una idea genial ir por ahí con profesores a la espera de descubrirlo todo, pero yo no pensaba ir a esa estúpida fiesta sin mi varita.

Apenas me quedaban dos pasillos para llegar a la Señora Gorda cuando escuché pasos muy rápidos golpeando contra el suelo. Eran los pasos de al menos dos personas…

Pam pam pam pam

Creo que perdí todo el color de mi cara. ¡¡Venían hacia mí!! Y no había una maldita esquina para esconderse… y tampoco tenía varita. Me aplasté contra la pared, queriendo fundirme con ella mientras escuchaba los pasos cada vez más y más cerca…

Pam pam pam pam

Si era Filch con la Señora Norris no me valdría de nada pegarme a la pared y dejar que la oscuridad me protegiese. La gata olfatearía y…

Pam pam pam…

Cerré los ojos. Alguien había pasado delante de ella corriendo y moviendo el aire. Pero se había parado bruscamente.

Abrí los ojos, preparando mil excusas para Filch que murieron en mi mente cuando vi dos ojos brillantes mirándome dos metros adelante. Y cuando llegó el aire mezclado con un ya familiar olor a menta, lo supe.

Era _él_.

Siempre _él_.

Pam pam pam pam

Alguien perseguía a Malfoy, y no era un amigo precisamente.

Le miré alarmada, queriendo decir algo, pero él se acercó a mí en dos zancadas, me agarró por la muñeca y tiró hacia delante. No lo pensé dos veces, y de un momento a otro me encontraba corriendo al lado de Draco Malfoy, el cual tiraba de mí cada vez que yo perdía velocidad.

Adiós a mi varita…

Giramos hacia la derecha.

- Malfoy… - dije jadeando, sin detenernos. Los pasos acelerados de seguramente Filch resonaban a nuestras espaldas-, por… por aquí no es… no es la fiesta…

-Tenemos que despistarle, o descubrirá donde están todos… -dijo con voz ronca - , y no queremos eso, ¿verdad Granger?

Bajamos lo que a mí me parecieron miles de escaleras y subimos otras tantas mientras yo rogaba por no tropezarme en el camino. A estas alturas ya tenía muy claro que Filch se había tomado algo fuera de lo normal como para continuar siguiéndonos.

De repente, Malfoy se paró y me paró bruscamente, abrió una puerta a mi derecha y me empujó sin miramiento adentro y hacía lo mismo rápidamente (_¡y sin que nadie le empujara!_pensé con rabia).

Hasta aquí todo más o menos bien, ¿verdad? Dos enemigos unidos huyendo de las asquerosas zarpas de Filch y su gata, pero… lo malo era que Malfoy no había abierto una clase vacía, no… aquel maldito slytherin había abierto un escobero de dimensiones más que reducidas. Yo, que hasta ahora no había sufrido nunca de claustrofobia, empezaba a replanteármelo. Estábamos pegados y moverse, aunque no pensaba hacerlo, resultaría difícil.

_¿Por qué estaba a punto de temblar y él no parecía alterado?_

-¿Cuánto hace que te persigue? – le pregunté en susurros con mi frente apoyada en su hombro.

-Desde que salí de mi Sala Común.

-¿Y cómo demonios pensabas despistarle?

-Así, ¿cómo crees si no? Tú has sido un obstáculo en mi camino.

-¡Oh, gran Malfoy, tú sí que sabes tratar a una chica…!

-¡Ah! Pero es que…¿tú eres una chica?

Clavé mi zapato con levísimo tacón en su pie, y disfruté malévolamente cuando le escuché lanzar una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido.

-¡Bah! – dijo con soltura-, te sorprendería lo bien que se tratar a una chica.

Oh, Merlín… no estaba preparada para una tanda de la versión provocadora de Malfoy. No cuando estaba pegada a él, sin espacio, hablando a susurros, con Filch buscándonos y el maldito perfume de Malfoy impregnando aquel zulo de forma _encantadora_.

Pam pam pam pam

No… Filch debía de estar con la Señora Norris, sino habría perdido el rastro hacía tiempo. ¡Maldita gata!

De repente nos miramos con urgencia. ¡Teníamos que hacer algo!

-¡La varita! – dije alarmada.

-¿Qué?

-¡La varita! ¡Tenemos que quitar nuestro olor antes de que lleguen y la Señora Norris meta el hocico por aquí!

-¿Y por qué no coges tu propia varita? – me preguntó mientras le veía levantar una ceja de reojo.

-¡La olvidé! ¿Por qué te crees que volvía a la Sala Común?

-¡Ah…! ¿Es que no venías de la biblioteca?

Le propiné otro pisotón. ¡Menudo idiota!

- ¡Ay! – gruñó en voz baja -. Como sigas así, castaña, no respondo de mis actos, sean los que sean.

-¡Shh! Creo que están ahí… ¡vamos, tú varita!

-¿Crees que si pudiera no la habría cogido ya? – me dijo, irritado.

-¿¡Pero dónde demonios la tienes!? – dios, estaba de los nervios.

-En el bolsillo de atrás de mi túnica – me dijo. Normal que no llegara, apenas podíamos mover los brazos…-, tendrás que cogerla tú.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡deja de decir idioteces!

-No es momento para hacerse la estrecha Granger – me dijo el rubio platino. No me atrevía a intentar mirarle la cara-, además, así podrás contarle a tus amiguitas que te has estado rozando con Draco Malfoy… tu popularidad subiría, te lo aseguro.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? A veces me pregunto cómo debes de sentirte siendo una serpiente gilipollas.

Pam pam pam pam

A la mierda con la dignidad, no quiero pasarme ni una maldita tarde de castigos por Filch.

Deslicé con dificultad mis manos hasta palpar su espalda.

-Granger, ¿cuántos bolsillos has visto tú a mitad de la espalda?

-Ya sé que te mueres de ganas porque te toque el culo, pero contrólate, ¿quieres?

Escuché su risa en la oscuridad y sentí la vibración de su cuerpo.

Fui palpando el contorno de su chaqueta hasta que di con el bolsillo y el bulto alargado que era a varita. Nos apunté a ambos con ella:

-¡Inolorous!

Deje de percibir su olor, pero lejos de que esto me tranquilizara, hizo que me comieran más y más los nervios.

Los pasos ya estaban detrás de la puerta y ambos nos tensábamos al máximo, casi sin respirar. Pero los pasos siguieron su alocada carrera pasillo arriba, sin detenerse.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cómoda que estaba con Malfoy caldeando aquel escobero. _¿Las personas frías también daban calor?_

-Hora de salir, castaña.

-Tendrás que salir tú primero porque yo estoy aquí atrapada.

Y era cierto, entre la serpiente y la pared.

-Y tú tendrás que abrir la puerta – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Deslicé nuevamente mi mano alrededor suyo (refunfuñando o fingiendo hacerlo, a estas alturas ya ni lo sabía) para llegar a la manivela, intentando no tocarlo y obviamente sin conseguirlo.

'_Menudo cuerpazo…_'

'¡¡Hermione!!'

-Por Merlín, pero cuantísimas veces me estas tocando hoy – murmuró, consciente de que yo me pondría nerviosa con aquel comentario. Empezaba a sospechar que le gustaba verme alterada.

Conseguí deshacerme de la maldita manivela y abrí la puerta lo que pude.

Él me miró. Yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Nos acercamos poco a poco, casi sin quererlo, atraídos… Solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente atractivo que era, en lo cerca que estábamos. Olvidé cómo se llamaba él, y cómo era y me llamaba yo. Nuestros rostros se acercaban. Pero…

Como en un sueño, un ruido lejano nos despertó.

-Mierda – gruñó él separándose de mi, sin mirarme y visiblemente alterado. Salió apresuradamente del escobero mientras yo me cuestionaba la razón por la cual mis labios parecían haber cobrado vida propia y me picaban pidiendo algo…

La gente que nos vio cuando llegamos a la fiesta un rato después nos vieron con la separación de 1 metro mínimo entre nosotros, e intentando aparentar casualidad.

La habitación estaba oscura, palpitante, llena de sensaciones. Las luces de colores salpicaban allí y acá. Una cabellera pelirroja me agarró de repente de la mano, internándome en la marea de gente hacia el desastre seguro.

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo de distinguir los ojos de Malfoy viéndome alejarme, diciéndome _tantas cosas_… que no entendí…

Aun quedaba mucha, muchísima fiesta por delante. Tal vez demasiada.

* * *

**Eso es todo! Si, ya pueden lanzarme todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones...TT merecidas están U.Uº**

**Aun así espero que os haya gustado! =) un besoo grande y ya sabeeis, un review al menos para motivar! Graciaaas! cuidaros ;)**


	10. Rabia, pasión, odiodeseo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen! son de Jk tooodos ;)**

**Holaaa! =) Graaciiaaaaas por los reviews!! de verdad, me anima saber que hay gente que lee! Gracias {_Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Giselle Lestrange, Catuhh, arpey, paddyale, donna008, Arya13Saphy, SallyCullenMalfoy, Little Granger, madelinegiovani_} =) En fin... se que no es demasiado, pero quería poner otro capítulo antes de lo que acostumbro... espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

-¡¡Ginny!!

La pelirroja no dio ninguna muestra de escucharme. Estaba en mitad de la pista, con una copa en la mano, la otra alzada sobre su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y contoneándose con el sonido de la música.

"…_Genial…"_

-Eh…morena… - joder, otro maldito muchacho acosador. Acosador y borracho-. ¿Qui… quier… quieres baila…laar cooonmigo uaaapaa?

-Esto… no, gracias – contesté mientras decidía que era un buen momento para escabullirse a un sitio con menos bullicio y donde no se bailara (cosa difícil). Aparté al muchacho desconocido de un leve empujón que le tiró al suelo por la borrachera que llevaba, pero ni miré hacia atrás.

Conseguí salir con dificultad de la marea de gente y subir a un altillo oscuro, con parejas besándose, pero con buena visibilidad de la pista.

Ginny seguía bailando seductoramente, Harry lanzando miradas a Ginny y a todo chico sobrio o ebrio que se acercara a ella (a estas alturas yo ya estaba harta de la falta de valor de mi amigo en este aspecto). Ron bailaba con Parvati, Seamus y Lavender, mientras que Neville se acercaba a la barra. Dean había tomado posesión de la selección de música situado en una pequeña plataforma, por lo que había de todos los estilos imaginables. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Entonces fue cuando vi a Zabini, bailando con Greengrass y Parkinson. Un poquito más alejado estaba Nott, bailando con una chica que se restregaba contra su cuerpo.

Pero ni rastro de _él_.

Y no era que _yo _le estuviera buscando, en absoluto, pero… si pudiera ver su cara un segundito…

Entonces fue cuando vi a Crabbe y Goyle y mire desesperadamente por la zona en busca de una cabellera rubia.

Un momento… bueno, desesperadamente no… quiero decir que… bueno, que sentía algo de curiosidad por ver por dónde andaba…

No, ni rastro de su pelo rubio platino. Algo se hizo un nudo dentro de mí, algo que colapsaba mis terminaciones nerviosas. Miré mi reloj, replanteándome por primera vez marcharme, y cuando vi que eran las 4 y media de la mañana, definitivamente mi estancia en esta fiesta desfasada tocaba a su fin.

Pero tenía que avisar a Ginny al menos de que me iba, o se preocuparían. Cuando vi que mi recorrido incluía sortear borrachos, vasos de whisky y una masa de personas bailando, a punto estuve de ser egoísta y dejar que se preocuparan lo que quisieran cuando no me encontraran por allí.

Baje las escaleras intentando no resbalar por los líquidos derramados en los escalones. Me metí de lleno en aquella masa difusa de gente contoneándose, intentando llegar al centro y a Ginny.

-¡¡Ginny!!

"…_Genial…"_ otra vez como antes. Conseguí agarrarla de un hombro y zarandearla. Abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Esta fiesta es la caña!! – me gritó entre el ruido.

-Si…seguro… - suspiré por lo bajini-. ¡Me marcho!

-¿¡Qué!? – me gritó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¡Que me voy!!

-No sin un último baile, castaña.

Creí que era imposible, pero de repente en mi cerebro todo se convirtió en silencio, y solo quedó el susurro ronco de la voz susurrada en mi oído.

La música cambió.

Me cogió de la mano desde atrás, hizo que yo diera una vuelta y Draco Malfoy me pegó a su pecho. Agarró mi cintura con su mano derecha y con su izquierda mi mano diestra.

La música… era un tango. Iba a matar a Dean.

Malfoy me miró, con un brillo en sus ojos grises. Me estaba _desafiando_. Me desafiaba a alejarme de aquel baile o continuarlo. En cualquier caso, yo ya estaba perdida.

La música continuó y Malfoy comenzó a bailar, manejándome. Me dejé llevar, formando pasos básicos de tango.

Mi madre me rogaba ir con ella cada verano a clases de bailes de salón, tango entre ellos. Aquello era algo que no confesaría sin tortura. El tango, según la profesora muggle que me enseñaba, se me daba bien, pero… yo jamás me atrevía a demasiado.

En una parada de la música, Malfoy me sostuvo con su brazo mi cuerpo cercano al suelo. Nos miramos. Él sonreía burlón, como si me dijera con la mirada… _¿esto es lo único que sabes hacer?_

Aquello me enfureció. Ya estaba harta de ser la doña perfecta prefecta Granger. Si sabía hacer algo paralelo a los estudios… ¿por qué no demostrarlo y dejárselo muy claro al prepotente y (asquerosamente) atractivo Malfoy?

La música reanudó el ritmo, y yo también. Me pegué a Malfoy y nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente juntos. Vi la ceja alzada de Malfoy en forma de sorpresa, pero no me importó. Bailamos, cada uno demostrando lo que sabíamos, pero ante todo, parte de lo que sentíamos. Rabia, pasión, odio… _deseo_.

Era una lucha constante para saber quien manejaba a quien. El slythering me agarraba con fuerza, casi rudamente.

Jamás en toda mi vida había imaginado por un segundo bailar así.

Malfoy tenía pasos elegantes como él mismo, y mantenía la situación controlada a pesar de que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a aprender bailar algo muggle.

La música paró y con ella nosotros. Yo ligeramente echada hacia atrás sostenida por su fuerte brazo y él cerca de mi rostro. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, y sentíamos el cuerpo del otro.

Él me miró con sus ojos grises, profundos. Me irguió suavemente, soltando su agarre progresivamente. Mantuvo mi mano derecha agarrada, se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos de un día gris en los míos, y besó lentamente mi mano, con una media sonrisa. Después se deslizó con soltura entre la marea de gente que había hecho un círculo alrededor de nosotros.

Todo el mundo estaba callado, muchos con la boca ligeramente abierta. Algunos aplaudieron y otros soltaron risitas con silbidos.

"_Tierra, ¡trágame!_"

* * *

La tierra no me tragó, pero afortunadamente, la gente volvió a lo suyo, y la fiesta se terminó poco a poco hacia las seis de la mañana.

Todos estábamos muertos del cansancio, asique no tuve que preocuparme por nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza a pesar de no haber bebido. No quería imaginarme del humor que se despertarían mis amigos por la resaca, y tampoco quería ni imaginarme la hora que sería.

Eran las 12:30, y seguro que todavía estaría el almuerzo. Bajé sola al Gran Comedor, sin encontrarme a casi nadie por el camino, y a los únicos que vi me lanzaron miradas entre admiración, envidia (eran club de fans prepotente-Malfoy, seguro) y lascivia (jodidos alumnos de séptimo…).

No estaban sentados ni la mitad del alumnado, pero me sentí observada. Muy observada.

Él estaba sentado con Nott, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, sin mirarme, pero seguro que consciente de que por _su_ culpa ahora todo el mundo me miraba.

"…_Genial…_"

Comí con lentitud, con miedo de que me sentara mal si comía rápido. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo mis amigos. Lavender llegó primera.

-Menudo baile, cariño…

Después Parvati.

-Que tía… estuviste tremenda.

Luego Seamus.

-Alucinante, Hermione, alucinante.

Más tarde Neville, que se limitó a mirarme asombrado.

Ginny entró con ojeras.

-¡Enséñame a bailar eso, condenada!

Dean terminó diciendo que de haberlo sabido no habría cambiado de canción en toda la noche.

Ron y Harry estaban más que alucinados.

-¿Desde cuándo bailas? Que escondidito te lo tenías…

-Aunque con ese Malfoy…

A cada comentario yo me hundía un poquito más en mi asiento y me ponía un poquito más roja.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien, no ha sido para tanto…! – dije después de otra sesión de comentarios.

-Lo fue, Herm, lo fue. ¡Estuviste genial! – me dijo Ginny, sonriéndome con picardía. _...Menuda pervertida…_

-Cuando dices genial quieres decir que se me fue la cabeza…

-No, quiero decir que, bueno, sí, dejaste de pensar por un momento (¡gracias Merlín!) y eso hizo que bailaras… uf, genial. Las slys estaban rojas de envidia.

Parkinson, Greengrass y Zabini aparecieron por la puerta en ese momento, ellas perfectamente maquilladas y guapas, con la cabeza bien arriba.

Le lancé una mirada de incredulidad a Ginny.

-¿Ellas? Alucinas querida…

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro resignado.

Alguien me toco el hombro.

-¿Hermione Granger? – dijo una alumna de segundo -, la profesora William me ha dado esto para ti…

La chica le dio un sobre y se marchó.

_Querida:_

_Te espero a las 10:30 en el aula de teatro. Siento que sea tan tarde, pero necesito comentar unas cosillas contigo._

_Linda Williams_

¿Y ahora qué?

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo que me hiciera no asistir a esa reunión. Recoloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, distraída. Odiaba aquella estúpida sensación de impotencia en mis clases de teatro.

Me despedí con desgana de mis amigos, evitando en todo momento mirar a la gente y sobre todo a él. Si quería o tenía que ir a esa reunión mas me valía terminar y estudiar todos mis deberes.

Aquel día fue el típico de resaca. La gente iba de un lado a otro con ojeras, sentándose en cada banco que encontraban y sin hacer ruido.

La biblioteca estaba desierta, más aun cuando dieron las 8:00 y la señora Pince me permitió quedarme hasta las 10:00.

En ese momento me deslicé de mi asiento en la biblioteca, pensando en lo calentita que estaría mi cama en esos momentos y lo asqueroso que resultaría ir a ver a William.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y oscuros. Sentía cada crujido de mis pisadas.

-¡Eh!

Me di la vuelta al instante. ¿Quién era?

-¡Eh tú, morena!

No, no era él. Él me llamaba castaña…

-¿Quieres divertirte conmigo, guapa? Ayer no quisiste bailar conmigo…

Oh no. El muchacho de séptimo que empujé. Maldije para mis adentros mientras empezaba a andar mas rápido. Odio mi capacidad para meterme en líos…

Pero me alcanzó.

Me cogió bruscamente del brazo, haciéndome daño y pegándome a la pared.

"…_Genial…_"

-Suéltame.

-Venga…te vas a divertir… - empezó a empujarme con su cuerpo mientras acercaba su cara. Qué asco.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, joder! - ¡yo no podía soltarme! Y él olía a alcohol… ¡se le había ido la cabeza!

Comenzó a darme besos en el cuello mientras yo me revolvía.

-¿Con Malfoy si y conmigo no, perra? – dijo con rabia y me pegaba a la pared con mayor brusquedad, haciéndome más daño.

Le reconocí. Era McLaggen.

Se me escapó una lágrima. ¡Qué cerdo!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡A dicho que la sueltes, cabrón!

Alguien me quitó a McLaggen de encima y pude respirar hondo.

Draco Malfoy comenzó a darle puñetazos. Parecía haber olvidado la varita y tenía un brillo desquiciado en los ojos. Por último, cogió a McLaggen del cuello y le estampó en la pared.

-Como vuelva a verte cerca de ella… - se acercó amenazadoramente a su cara-, vete dando por muerto. ¡Largo!

McLaggen se escabulló por el pasillo.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia mi.

-Gran… Hermione – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a mí. Mi nombre sonaba bien cuando lo pronunciaba.

Yo no podía dejar de temblar. Se me escapó una lágrima y resbalé por la pared hasta quedarme sentada. Ya me daba igual que me viera débil.

-Hermio… - me vio derramar otra lágrima-, joder… -soltó un suspiro.

Se agachó delante de mí e intentó captar mis ojos con los suyos, ya que yo tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que tengas cuidado de una jodida vez?

Alcé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de regañarme? – nuevas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro. Debí de presentar un aspecto realmente desvalido para que él hiciera lo que hizo.

Me abrazó cálidamente, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Shh… _tranquila_… - susurraba, mientras su olor anestesiaba mi angustia.

* * *

**Esto es todo! U.Uº no estoy del todo convencida con el capítulo... Y si, se que alguna os estáreis desesperando por que se besen, peero lo bueno se hace esperar, ya lo sabéis =P**

**_¡Por favor, reviews!_ =) me ha encantado vuestros comentarios, me alegro que os guste como es Draco! =D un besazo! y cuidaros!!**


	11. Frío

**Disclaimer: loos personajes no me pertenecen ;)**

**Holaaaaaa!!!=)=)**

**Vale, no se cómo disculparme, de veras que no lo se. He estado liaísima con los examenes y lo sigo estando. Creo que tendréis que tener un poquito de paciencia conmigo TT**

**Bueno, ante todo...GRACIAAAAAS!! sois lo mejoor! {_maring, klly, donna008, Aby-Penita, Giselle Lestrange, Hiromy Saturobi, Catuhh, lokaegipcia, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, paddyale, Thunderlara-Boomslang, M., Gedra, Maruchis, darklover71, beckyhp15, Valblack, i love you, Zareth Malfoy, madelinegiovani, Little Granger, Yumey, aridenere_} 0_0 me habéis alegrado todos estos días, os lo digo muy en serio. Gracias otra vez!! **

**Ahora a leer =)**

* * *

Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Al principio solo era consciente del mal rato que había pasado, después de que no podía parar de soltar lágrimas (¡¡las odiaba!!) y más tarde de que Draco Malfoy me tenía abrazada y sujeta con sus brazos, como si temiera que me fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Su olor era como una anestesia y poco a poco recuperé el control de mi misma.

-¿Granger? – vaya, se había acabado eso de llamarme por mi nombre.

Ostras, que vergüenza. Ahora tendría la voz demasiado gangosa como para contestarle y la cara demasiado roja como para levantar la cabeza de su hombro y mirarle.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese gilipollas? – su voz sonaba dura.

-Por supuesto que no - mi voz sonó normal. Por suerte.

Me separé lentamente de su hombro, mirando hacia un lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el aspecto que yo presentara me preocupó. ¿Y si mi cara había adquirido tonos rojos hasta ahora insospechados por las lágrimas?

Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-¿Ahora me vas a regañar por no estar en mi cuarto? – le miré al tiempo que veía que levantaba una ceja.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…

-Eres increíble… ¡acabo de salvarte de ser violada! – sus palabras me recordaron la escena, y un escalofrío subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta la nuca.

Aquello tenía que acabar. Tenía que dejar de respirar aceleradamente cuando él estaba cerca… Tenía que pararlo _como sea_.

-Empiezo a cansarme de que andes siempre alrededor mío como una especie de héroe – me levanté apoyada en la pared. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que preferirías que McLaggen siguiera aquí, acosándote? – estaba delante de mí, enfrentándome con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando entenderme.

-Solo digo que la lista de favores que te debo empieza a ser muy larga. ¿Por qué los canjearas al final?

-¿Crees que todo esto… - perdió los nervios. Golpeó con el puño cerrado en la pared, cerca de mi cabeza. Temblé-. ¿Crees que todo esto es por unos jodidos favores? No tienes ni idea…

Se acercó muchísimo, mirándome con sus ojos fríos como la escarcha.

- Desde este momento piensa y haz lo que te dé la gana, _sangre sucia_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté sin ganas de nada. Los ojos grises de cierto rubio ya no me miraban, ni con burla ni con desprecio, simplemente parecía que yo había desaparecido en su radio de visión. La profesora William me comunicó aquella tarde en clase que incluiría un baile en la representación. Se había enterado del espectáculo de la fiesta, y ahora quería que ambos bailáramos para un público mucho mayor y más sobrio que la vez anterior. Le miré de reojo, deseando que me mirara, con furia o sin ella, o que se dejara la voz en gritos de protesta. Pero no hizo nada, apenas una mueca molesta en su atractiva cara.

Y así continuó un día tras otro. Cerca de las vacaciones de navidad y del baile, la profesora William puso fecha para el teatro. El 3 de febrero. Lo habían adelantado, y el nudo de mi estómago amenazaba con dejarme sin respiración.

Día tras día evitaba mirarle, y día tras día fracasaba. Su indiferencia, aquella que yo habría adorado hacía años, dolía tanto como su último insulto: _sangre sucia_.

Era 21 de diciembre. La nieve cubría cada palmo que antes había sido verde. Las chicas pululaban de aquí para allá hablando de sus maravillosos vestidos. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ponerme, de hecho mis amigas me habían prohibido encargarme del asunto, y ni siquiera había podido ver el que me habían comprado ellas. Sí, visto así, parecían unas amigas de lo mejor (lo eran) pero cuando viera mi vestido de femme fatale el día del baile, empezaría a replantearme mi visión sobre ellas.

Me senté con mi libro de encantamientos abierto en los primeros escalones de la escalera del vestíbulo. Últimamente, adoraba aquel lugar. Empezaba a temer quedarme sola en la biblioteca.

Luna pasó por delante de mí trotando.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Hermione! – me dijo de pasada con voz alegre.

Le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa y bajé la vista hacia mi libro.

Entonces pasó él por delante, con su elegancia natural, acompañado de Nott, Zabini y Crabbe. Ni una mirada, ni una maldita gélida mirada de sus ojos en tormenta.

Sólo pude odiarme un poco más. Odié cada estúpido latido acelerado que lanzó mi corazón, ahora y siempre que le veía. Y es que… también odiaba echarle de menos. Sus comentarios, sus ironías, su expresión al reírse, su olor antidolor, sus ojos, sus medias sonrisas… se había introducido en mi como un mal sueño, como una de esas pesadillas que dejas atrás e intentas olvidar… hasta que te das cuenta de que todo es real.

Debía y tenía que olvidarme de aquellos pequeños detalles de él. Al fin de cuentas yo seguía siendo la sangre sucia Granger para él, y Malfoy era todo lo prepotente, narcisista y ególatra que yo jamás podría soportar.

Pero tenía un nudito en la garganta cada vez que le veía. Necesitaba agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí de alguna forma.

Algo tenía que hacer… algo que aplacara mis asquerosas ganas de hacer siempre lo correcto con la gente menos correcta de Hogwarts como Draco Malfoy.

¿Pero…qué?

Me deslicé detrás de ellos sutilmente. Fue un error, porque comprendí que también había echado de menos su voz.

-…además de que piensa que tengo una piel preciosa – Zabini soltó una carcajada acompañando a su propio comentario -. ¿Qué? Les encanto a las chicas…

-Lo que pasa, colega, es que me imaginan a mí cuando están contigo – dijo Draco regalándole una media sonrisa. Volví a odiarme con intensidad cuando su gesto hizo una revolución en mi interior.

-En tus sueños chaval – guiñó el ojo a dos chicas que pasaban en dirección contraria, que rieron tontamente-. Por cierto, ¿habéis hecho la redacción de pociones?

-¿Esa que dijo que era importantísima que entregáramos? – dijo Draco con indiferencia -. No, no tengo tiempo ni ganas.

Zabini soltó un silbido.

-Tu veras…

-Y tú que eres ahora, ¿mi madre?

-Eso quisieras tú, compañero…

'_Bingo'_

* * *

-Parkinson… aceptable – el profesor colocó el pergamino en la mesa, mientras ésta lanzaba sonrisas de suficiencia.

Faltaba un día para las vacaciones de navidad, y la flojera se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Weasley… - Snape alzó una ceja y dejó la redacción de Ron en su mesa, sin comentar la nota. No hacía falta, Ron se puso rojo al momento de la indignación.

-El mejor trabajo con diferencia – el profesor parecía estallar de orgullo – mi enhorabuena, señor Malfoy, gran trabajo.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no reírme de la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy y Zabini.

No le mires, no le mires, no le mires…no tiene por qué saber que lo has hecho tú…

Le miré de reojo y vi cómo miraba su hoja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Señorita Granger… - el profesor dejó mi trabajo en la mesa, sin mirarme – el trabajo está correcto, pero… no tanto como el del señor Malfoy.

Desde atrás podía escuchar a Zabini:

-Pero cómo…

Pude sentir _su_ mirada en mi espalda como un puñal.

-Joder…menudo asco de favoritismos… - Ron refunfuñaba a mi lado totalmente enrabietado.

-¿A dicho algo, señor Weasley? – No sé cómo lo hacía Snape para aparecer siempre por donde menos te lo esperas…

-No señor.

-Bien, porque su clasificación 'T' en la redacción no es algo discutible.

Los slys empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Lancé una mirada molesta hacia atrás sin pensarlo. Me encontré con unos ojos glaciares que me traspasaban después de semanas. Fruncí el ceño y me di rápidamente la vuelta, con el corazón exaltado.

Harry trataba de no contestar a la provocación cerrando mucho los puños, mientras que Ron había adquirido un tono rojizo insospechado.

-Ey… tranquilizaos… -susurré.

-Tú también deberías tranquilizarte, Granger… -Parkinson se echó hacia delante para ver mi cara-, se te ve la envidia a kilómetros…

-Ilumíname, Parkinson, y explícame porqué se supone que debería sentirme así – no pude evitar responderle. ¡No la soporto!

Vi de reojo la sonrisa de Malfoy y cómo se acomodaba en su asiento. Snape estaba lo bastante ocupado asustando a Neville como para enterarse de algo.

-Draco ha conseguido mucho mejor nota que tú, sabelotodo –me dijo, saboreando las palabras -. Y si ya no eres la sabelotodo come-libros Granger… ¿cómo te llamaremos? ¡Ah, sí! – fingió pensar por un momento, lo cual me sorprendió que pudiera fingirlo tan bien, teniendo en cuenta que ella no había pensado en su vida…-, sí, siempre podremos llamarte sangre sucia.

_Oh_. Dolió, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada. Pero me mantuve erguida, mirando fijamente cómo se reía de mí. Me hubiera encantado gritar que aquella redacción con un excelente la había hecho yo. Gritar que era mucho más inteligente que ella, a pesar de su sangre. Que no me importaba que me llamara sangre sucia siempre que fuera ella y no otros labios los que lo dijeran.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho! – Ron se precipitó con la varita en alto.

No, Ron…

Malfoy se irguió fríamente en la silla. No sonreía, y ahora miraba la escena con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-¡Ron, no pasa na…! – intenté pararle.

-¿Qué no pasa nada? – la paciencia de Ron se había ido al garete.

-Comadreja, cuidado con lo que haces – la voz de Malfoy sonó peligrosa, y me estremecí un poco, aunque jamás lo reconocería. Entendí porqué Malfoy era respetado en su casa y por la mayoría de las otras casas en Hogwarts. Le miré como si no le hubiera visto antes. Tenía una especie de halo que le envolvía, un halo peligroso. Y aquello, aunque tampoco lo reconocería nunca, _intimidaba_.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Snape lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Ron y a Harry, que acababa de levantarse para aplacar a Ron-. Potter y Weasley, castigados.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Otra tarde más de castigo.

-¡Es totalmente injusto!

-La semana completa. Ni una palabra más – me vi temblando de la rabia, a pesar de que me había librado de que me castigara injustísimamente. La cara de mis dos mejores amigos era todo un poema.

Los slys volvían a reír, y me dieron ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared cuando escuché las carcajadas de Malfoy.

La clase terminó y me desaparecí como una voluta de humo. Tenía que evitarle a toda costa, hasta el día siguiente. Él se marcharía de vacaciones y yo podría andar de un lado para otro sin preocupaciones. Subí tan rápido a la Sala Común que tuve que esperar 10 minutos a que llegaran mis amigos.

Unos amigos muy enfadados, por cierto.

-¡¡Pero será imbécil!! – la voz de Ron retumbó en los tapices rojos y dorados.

-Es una maldita y asquerosa serpiente… - dijo Harry apretando los puños. Se sentaron tensos, casi con rabia.

-Eh… si, bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Snape…

-Sí, Herm, ya sabemos que Snape es un asco… nos referíamos a Malfoy.

Me quedé tiesa.

-¿Malfoy?

_Eso, Hermione, ante todo se natural… que nadie note que acabas de descubrir que tienes cierta tendencia a mirarle y echarle de menos…_

-Sí, el idiota de Malfoy. Encima te ha llamado castor –dijo Ron, indignado.

Alcé las cejas.

-¿Castor?- _¿y a qué venía que me llamara así si yo no estaba allí?_

-Ha preguntado por ti…

_Había preguntado por mi…_

-"¿Dónde está el castor? ¿Intentando limpiarse la sangre? Bla bla bla…"-imitó Ron la voz de Malfoy. Harry estaba intentando tranquilizarse.

_¡Hijo de perra…!_

-Y dijo que te esperaba a las 8, dentro de dos horas para ensayar – me dijo, mirándome y compadeciéndose.

Oh no. No podía ir. No iba a ir, aunque me tiraran de los pelos la profesora McGonagall y William juntas.

-Aha…- fue lo único "ingenioso" que pude murmurar. Luego me sumí en mi pequeño trance particular de todos los días.

Harry me miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que le contaría lo que fuera si algo iba mal…

-Qué asco de serpientes… - murmuró Harry.

Le contaría lo que fuera, pero… no esto, no mi extraña obsesión por uno de ellos.

Las horas pasaron, y no fui a la reunión con Malfoy. Sabía que se enfadaría muchísimo, pero… ¿qué iba a hacer? Pasaba de tener que darle algún tipo de explicación si había descubierto que había sido yo. Sí, me arrepentí de haberla hecho…

Acabe acostándome demasiado temprano…¿Por qué no?

Me desperté inquieta a las 12 de la noche. Tal vez era por el frío, o porque últimamente me era imposible dormir sin pesadillas.

Bocabajo, moví mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, dispuesta a dormir.

Fue entonces cuando noté que no estaba _sola_ en mi habitación.

* * *

**Eso es todo...! Sí, lo se, es poquísimo y os merecéis mucho más, además que parece que las musas no están de mi parte y lo único que me ha salido a sido este capi.**

**Agradecerles otra vez que me hayan dado su apoyo y sus consejos! También decir que este capi lo he escrito entre otras cosas para que no os olvidéis de que Draco es Draco, una serpiente y un narcisista, sigue siendo frío...él es quién es, todas lo sabemos y a todas nos encanta (L) jaja =) y Hermione seguirá siendo Hermione. La cosa aun tiene que evolucionar un poco pero no os desesperéis que lo bueno ya esta aquí.**

**Un besazo y ya sabeeis, un review me hace feliz!=) quiero saber lo que pensáis vale?? Muchiisimas graacias y cuidaros mucho!! un besazo! ^^**


	12. Escalofrío

**

* * *

**

Holaa a todoos!! =D=D Cómo estáis? todo bien? espero que sii! =) Lo primero...GRACIAS!! {_Abi-Penita, laura granger, Giselle Lestrange, aridenere, Yumey, paddyale, mane, darklover71, ana belen, Catuhh, pamela009, Little Granger, ZarethMalfoy, Nanii, Nadi-k_} ¡me alegro muuucho de que os haya gustado, no sabéis cuantísimo! Espero que os guste lo que he escrito! =) a leer!

* * *

Me quede rígida. Alguien estaba en mi habitación. Había visto una sombra moverse por la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que lo hacía ruidosamente.

¿Quién era? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había descubierto?

_¿¡Qué hago!?_

Decidí hacerme la dormida. A lo mejor sólo se trataba de Parvati o Lavender que se habían ido a dormir pronto (últimamente nos quedábamos hasta las tantas en la Sala Común).

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Casi suspiré de alivio al dejar de sentir la presencia en el cuarto.

_Casi_, porque…

Un_ olor a menta_ llenó la habitación de repente.

Abrí de golpe los ojos y me precipité a por mí varita, en la mesita de noche.

Una mano fría me detuvo, aferrando con brusquedad mi mano izquierda haciéndome quedar bocarriba. Sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de mis muñecas.

De repente me encontraba bocarriba, con los brazos por encima de mi cabeza sujetas por un individuo de ojos grises y sonrisa perversa que no traía nada bueno.

Su peso en mí hizo tamborilear mi corazón de tal manera que creí que se saldría del pecho.

Tragué saliva e intenté recomponerme.

-Pero… ¿qué haces? – me debatí en sus brazos -, esto está totalmente prohi…

-Granger, creo que no hace falta decir que no soy el tipo más obediente de por aquí.

No, no lo era, y eso hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la piel.

-¡Suéltame ya o grito!

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que tus amigas no están aquí, castaña… - me susurró en el oído.

_Oh no… pronto me daría un infarto…_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – seguí forcejeando debajo suya -, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Uno tienes sus trucos – me dijo con una media sonrisa. Apretó con más fuerza mis muñecas y no pude evitar soltar un gemido-. Si sigues luchando acabaré por hacerte daño.

-Claro… tú solo miras por mi bien, ¿no? – dije con sarcasmo. Tenía que salir de aquí… Miré a un lado, y vi que había corrido los doseles de mi cama, ocultándonos.

-Claro que si – sonrió de forma deslumbrante, mostrando sus dientes blancos como la nieve. No soltó ni un ápice su agarre.

La puerta de la habitación sonó al abrirse y Draco se puso en total alerta. Casi pude ver los músculos de su brazo tensarse. Las voces de Lavender y Parvati hablando en susurros llenaron el cuarto.

Era mi oportunidad. Gritaría y las chicas correrían a ayudarme…

Pero no llegué a gritar. Malfoy vio mis intenciones e hizo algo que jamás habría imaginado.

Me besó.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Mi cuerpo se hizo muy sensible de pronto. Notaba cada ligero roce de mi ropa, de su respiración en mi cara… de su beso paciente pero incontrolado a la vez.

Me debatí inútilmente debajo suya, aun sabiendo que parara sería lo último que querría en ese mismo momento.

Al principio solo fue una presión, labio con labio. Intentaba callarme para que no le descubrieran aquí.

Pero pronto fue _algo más_. Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos, acariciándolos, devorándolos.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temí que lo sintiera.

Con un chasquido, se separó de mi y clavó sus ojos helados en los míos. Sentí que me moría cuando formó en sus labios una media sonrisa.

"_¡Pero qué demonios…! ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¿Es que no ves que ahora mismo el muy idiota se estará regodeando por haber conseguido besarte?!"_

Sí, mi conciencia tenía razón. Esto subiría sus aires de conquistador infalible (lo era), pero yo no quería meterme en el mismo saco que sus conquistas.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡¡Chicas!!¡Lavender, Parvati! – grité mientras cierto rubio seguía sonriendo.

-Parvati… - la voz de Lavender sonó preocupada -, ¿cómo estará Hermione?

¡Pero bueno…! ¿Qué pasaba? ¿no me habían escuchado?

-No lo sé… cansada, supongo. Yo estaría hasta arriba de que esos imbéciles de slythering estuvieran encima de mí…

Si, lo estaba…y no sabían cuantísimo…

-¡¡Chicas!!

-Buenas noches Lav.

-Bueeeenas – Lavender bostezó-, noches.

Forcejeé contra Malfoy hasta que conseguí salir de debajo suya mientras él se reía. Me abalancé sobre los doseles cerrados, pero los noté duros como una piedra, como si en vez de estar empujando tela empujara una pared. Me volví indignada hacia él mientras se reía acostado despreocupadamente sobre mi cama.

Tenía la varita en su mano y seguro que la había utilizado para que me fuera imposible escapar.

-¿Pero a qué te crees que estás jugando?

Él acabó de reírse suavemente y se acomodó en mi cama colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y dándome un espectáculo de sus brazos musculosos.

-Solo te doy una pequeñísima lección de lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen.

-¿Y qué haces, castigar con _tus_ besos? – hasta eso me dolió a mí, y qué decir de lo que le dolería a él con lo ególatra que es…

Contra todo lo que pensé sonrió, siguiéndome el juego.

-No parecía que te molestara…

Enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello. Suerte que estaba oscuro.

-En Hogwarts estas sobrevalorado, para que lo sepas, no eres tan bueno…

¿Es que no había forma de herir su orgullo?

-¿Ah, si? – dijo incorporándose un poco apoyado en sus codos, sin perder la sonrisa. Yo estaba sentada al pie de la cama contemplando el espectáculo-, ¿quieres que volvamos a comprobar que de verdad no soy tan…_ bueno_?

Mi cara ardía. Él volvió a carcajearse al ver mi expresión. Volvió a su antigua posición, muy cómoda al juzgar por su cara.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño de forma infantil, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Esto forma parte del castigo, castaña.

-Muuuy gracioso. Ahora dame la varita.

-Mmm…no.

Entrecerré los ojos de forma conspiradora. Tenía que quitarle esa varita como fuera.

-Castaña, ni lo intentes – dijo Draco sonriendo -, puede que con varita me ganes, pero en lo que respecta a fuerza… vas de culo.

-¡Ja! No soy ninguna debilucha – ya, claro… un comentario brillante, Hermione…sigue así.

-Claro que lo eres… si no fuera así, no tendría que salvarte diariamente.

-Pues que yo sepa en estas semanas no lo has hecho ni una vez y mira- pase mis mano rápidamente delante de mi cuerpo – ningún desperfecto o miembro amputado.

Sus ojos brillaron siguiendo el recorrido de mis manos.

-Y aun me pregunto por qué… ¿te has conseguido un nuevo guardaespaldas?

-Ah… ¿es que tú te considerabas uno? – dije sonriendo divertidamente.

-No, pero según tú sí lo era – dijo perdiendo la sonrisa-, al final los guardaespaldas cobran, y tú estabas segura de que pediría mi salario un día de estos, fuera cual fuera.

Suspiré resignada. Otra vez ese tema no…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de golpe, incorporándose sobre sus dos codos.

-¿Por qué qué? – aún no me creía que esto me estuviera pasando a mi… reclusa en mi propia cama…

-¿Por qué me has hecho la redacción?

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que he sido yo?

-Nadie haría una redacción semejante…- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Has puesto cada uno de los libros de los que has cogido información y superan los 15!

-Bah – murmuré, siendo mi turno ahora de poner los ojos en blanco-, cosas mejores se han visto.

-Seguro – dijo alzando una ceja.

Dios mío, como la cosa siguiera así, él me vería hiperventilar…

-¡Haz el favor de dejarme salir de aq… qué digo, sal de aquí tú!

-Claro… - se incorporó elegantemente y se acercó a mí como un felino. Mi saliva bajó con dificultad por mi garganta.

Tuve que recostarme sobre mis codos para no rozar su nariz con la mía. Él se cernía sobre mí, con ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-No sin antes advertirte… - sus ojos eran auténticos puñales de hielo que me sobrepasaban-, no vuelvas a dejarme plantado, porque lo lamentarás. Ya sabes que puedo llegar a cualquier parte…

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo _completamente_.

Sí… a cualquier parte, incluso a mi cuarto…a mi cama.

-E intenta apaciguar a tus amiguitos… no me gustaría tener que hacerles daño…

"…_Prepotente…_"

-Y… sueña con mi beso esta noche, porque seguro que no te han dado uno así en tu vida…

Abrí la boca para decirle un par de cosas pero su dedo sobre mi boca me acalló.

-Bueno… soñarás inconscientemente con él, aunque no quieras…

Y riéndose suavemente por mi cara de indignación, agitó su varita y salió elegantemente por unas ya cortinas normales.

Me quedé unos minutos así, quita, en el mismo lugar.

No me lo podía creer.

* * *

Me levanté a la mañana con la misma sensación de no-realidad. Incluso creí al despertar que había sido un sueño. Un raro y, extrañamente, reconfortante sueño.

-¡Hermione! – la luz impactó directamente en mi cara y alcé una mano automáticamente intentando apagarla-. ¡¡Hermione, los regalos!!

La que chillaba era Parvati. Creí escuchar el crujido del papel de regalo al romperse, pero me di media vuelta en la cama y tapé mi cabeza con el otro extremo de mi almohada.

-Dormilona… ¡que es navidad!

-Yupi… - dije sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-No me hagas llamar a Ginny para que te despierte…

-Pss… - esa fue toda la respuesta que pude componer, aunque sabía que como viniera Ginny estaría fuera de la cama en menos de lo que se dice 'pelirroja enfadada'.

Al cabo de un rato se escucharon unos pasos aproximarse a mi cama.

-¡Hermione Granger!

Entreabrí mi ojito derecho para ver una silueta oscura (el sol daba directamente) con las manos puestas en la cintura. Ginny.

-¡Corre, tienes que ver mis regalos…! ¡¡Y los tuyos!!¿todavía no los has abierto? ¡venga Herm, que tienes bastantes!¡Vamoos!

No… no quería enfrentarme a mi realidad… a esa realidad en la que yo me había besado con Malfoy… quería seguir en el sueño, donde no tenía porque sentir remordimientos.

De repente sentí un peso brusco encima de mi cuerpecito que me hizo soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Ginny había decidió tirarse en plancha encima de mí.

-¡¡Ginny!!

-Levántate ahora y no sufrirás más daños, lo juro – dijo riéndose.

-…

-¡Oh, que no puedes levantarte! – dijo riéndose todavía y levantándose de encima de mí.

Acabé levantándome de forma perezosa y restregándome los ojos. Lavender y Parvati estaban en pleno descubrimientos de regalos y cada poco soltaban un…:_ ¡Oh…!_

Yo también tenía mi montoncito de regalos particular.

Cogí el paquete que sabía que tendría mi habitual jersey de la señora Weasley y lo apreté contra mí, disfrutando de la suavidad. El siguiente era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas de Hagrid. Ron un cuaderno en blanco de piel, Harry un pasador dorado (_que raro… pero qué bonito_). Cogí un paquete pequeño donde había unos pendientes preciosos. Le di un beso a Lavender al comprobar que había sido ella. Parvati me sorprendió (bueno…sorprenderme no era la palabra) con un peine algo raro y estrafalario con la marca de Sortilegios Weasley que prometía desenredar los nudos imposibles. Supe que acabaría roto al mínimo contacto con mi pelo por saturación. Ginny me regaló un collar precioso mientras ella miraba emocionada mi expresión.

Deje para el final el más grande. Era de mis padres, y cuando lo vi me quede sin palabras.

Era un vestido precioso, que _casualmente_ combinaba con el collar, los pendientes e incluso el pasador de Harry.

Mire a las chicas con la ceja alzada.

-Sí, es incluso más bonito de cerca – les dijo a Lavender y a Parvati la pelirroja.

-Tu madre nos mandó una foto de tu vestido a petición nuestra, y decidimos comprarte los accesorios – dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

No se por qué no me extrañaba que se comunicaran hasta con mi madre con tal de ver mi vestido y dar su opinión.

Les sonreí y les di las gracias de nuevo.

-Chicas… - nos dijo de pronto muy seria Ginny-, ¡hoy es el baile!

Todas se pusieron a saltar y gritar como locas de los nervios acumulados.

Yo me limité a dejarme caer con todo mi peso sobre la cama, bocarriba, y preguntándome cómo sobreviviría a todo esto… a _todo_.

* * *

**Ya está! ^^ quiero saber que os ha parecido, por favoor! Es importante para mi, en serio =)**

**Para los que estamos de examenes... aguantad, queda poco ya TT y muucha suerte! solo os pido que crucéis los deditos por mi la semana que viene! ;)**

**Ya sabéis, _un review? graciaaas!_ =)**


	13. ¿No hay luz?

**Disclaimer: niingun personaje es mioo! Tooodos son de J.K ;)**

**¡¡HOLAAAAA!! Ante todo... sí, lo se. No tengo perdón ni excusa lo bastante buena para justificar semejante retraso. ¡Agradezco MILLONES todos los reviews y el apoyo! No saben cúanto les agradezco a todos y todas. Ahora os dejo leer y nos vemos abajo =)**

* * *

Todo debía presentar un aspecto perfecto. El vestíbulo, el Gran Comedor… las afueras…

Pero yo no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Simplemente… estaba recluida en mi propio cuarto con tres maníacas revoloteando a mi alrededor y echando no se qué potingues sobre mi cara. Cruce los deditos para que terminaran rápido, aunque lo peor ya había pasado.

Las chicas habían decidido dejarme el pelo completamente liso, cosa a la cual me negué en rotundo por lo obvio, por ser imposible.

Pero no conté con el regalito de Parvati y sus ansias por probarlo. Acabé con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando notar cada tirón de aquel raro "cepillo" que echaba una rara sustancia por las puas, cosa que para mi felicidad no pasó y no tuve que soportar dolor (sólo varios tirones y pánico constante).

-¡¡Lista!! Eh, espera, no vale mirarse al espejo todavía – dijo Lavender precipitándose hacia mí con mi vestido en la mano -, corred, hay que ponérselo, ¡pero cuidado con el pelo!

Me hicieron contorsionarme de manera no muy cómoda.

-Chicas… ¡ay! – antes de hacer daño a mi pelo preferían prescindir de mi columna vertebral -, ¿podéis dejar que me lo ponga yo?

-Vale, está bien – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-, ¡pero nada de mirarse hasta que te de los últimos retoques!

Conseguí embutirme al fin en el vestido, sin estropear el pelo ni ninguna otra cosa importante a juzgar por las caras de mis amigas, totalmente tranquilas dentro de lo posible.

-¿Cuánto queda? – murmuré desesperada.

-Casi nada, solo los últimos arreglillos – dijo Parvati concentrada en colocar perfectamente el regalo de Harry en mi cabello.

-¡Qué ganas de bajar…! – dijo Ginny que salió totalmente arreglada del cuarto de baño.

Iba preciosa, con un vestido azul marino precioso. Se ceñía en el pecho para después quedar algo abombado hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Se había hecho un recogido con mechones sueltos y rizados.

-Guaau, Ginny, estás genial – dije con una sonrisa.

-Tú solo espera a verte.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A saber lo que había sucedido con mi pelo. Aun recordaba la cantidad de poción alisadora que tuve que hacer en 4º para que se quedara liso.

Casi sin darme cuenta Parvati y Lavender estaban listas. La primera llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor sin tirantes de color rojo y el pelo extremadamente liso. Lavender llevaba un vestido negro con tirantes cruzados a la espalda y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y elegante. Estaban fantásticas y desee no ir hecha un desastre.

-Vale, ahora puedes mirarte – dijo Lavender con una gran sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento cuando casi quise irme sin verme.

-Vamooos – la paciencia de Ginny era inexistente.

Me volví lentamente hacia el espejo y no reconocí a aquella persona que me miraba con cara de incredulidad.

Tenía la piel perfecta, sin ninguna mancha ni imperfección. Mi pelo estaba completamente liso a excepción de las puntas, con tirabuzones definidos. Por suerte no me habían maquillado mucho, pero me veía los ojos más grandes.

Y mi vestido… adoraba mi vestido. Era de color dorado, con tirantes finos, estrecho sobre el pecho y caído hacia abajo hasta el suelo.

¿Esa era yo? En mi vida había estado tan arreglada.

* * *

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Me había esforzado mucho por aparentar normalidad mientras recorríamos todos juntos el trayecto hacia el Gran Comedor. Me había esforzado en no salir corriendo otra vez hacia mi cuarto para volver a mi estado físico normal. También había puesto mucho empeño en no espetarle a cada persona que me decía, muy sorprendida, que estaba muy guapa, que no era tan difícil para mí estar presentable.

Pero me había olvidado del mayor de mis problemas.

Él.

No sabía cómo comportarme. ¿Insultarle? ¿golpearle? ¿decirle que yo no era como otras chicas que caían con una mirada a sus pies? Pero lo cierto… lo cierto es que yo ya había caído, por muy lamentable que fuera. Por imposible que pudiera resultar.

Me odié en silencio mientras recogía mi vestido para bajar los escalones.

-… ¿verdad, Hermione?

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Le decía a Seamus –dijo con un tono que destilaba mucha paciencia mientras me miraba de forma inquisitiva-, que hasta el último momento no había decidido qué ponerme.

-Claaro pecas… - dijo Harry andando al lado mío-, y ahora nos dirás que no lo tenías preparado desde que nos dijeron lo del baile…

Ginny le sacó la lengua.

De repente nos detuvimos de golpe en la escalera del vestíbulo. La escalera y el vestíbulo estaban abarrotados, la gente no había entrado en el Gran Comedor porque las puertas, extrañamente, estaban cerradas.

Recordé las palabras de la profesora McGonagall impregnadas en misterio en relación con las parejas del baile. Sufrí un horrible retortigón en el estómago sólo de imaginarme lo peor. Si no nos habían dicho nada era por temor a que protestaramos…

Todo estaba lleno de ruido, de alumnos arreglados y vestidos de fiesta.

No tardó en aparecer la profesora de transformaciones ante las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡Alumnos! Silencio por favor.

Tardaros unos segundos antes de que sólo se escuchara las típicas toses y murmullos silenciosos.

-Bien, quería informaros de una medida que nos a parecido constructiva, formativa y… algo original. Como sabrán, no pueden ir sin parejas.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió a los alumnos. Tragué saliva.

-La importancia de mantener lazos los unos con los otros se ha vuelto imprescindible para estos tiempos que corren. Por eso… - pude ver como sus labios se formaban en una línea recta-, hemos realizado un sortilegio cuyo propósito es…-jamás había visto titubear tanto a la profesora-, obligar… a los alumnos a que bailen con aquella persona que no tenga tan buena comunicación.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos estábamos en alguna especie de shock. Pero las protectas a voces no tardaron en estallar.

-Hermione, mátame – me dijo Ginny mientras avanzábamos hacia el Gran Comedor, ya abierto.

A pesar de todo, sonreí incrédula. Me lo esperaba, supongo.

De repente, justo en la puerta, Blaise Zabini pisó mi vestido por ir más rápido de lo que debería. Le perforé con una mirada rabiosa mientras comprobaba que no había desperfectos.

'_¡¡Maldito Slythering!!_'

'_Claro… ahora solo tienes problemas con algunos slythering…'_

Me dieron ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared y destrozar a mi mente autoreprobatoria.

-¡Ve con mas cuidado! – le grité enfurruñada y con rabia renovada.

Zabini se volvió sin señales de reconocerme y murmuró un: 'sí, lo siento'.

Ginny me miró asombrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm? Estas rarísima… jamás habrías gritado así a nadie a la primera de cambio… aquí la impaciente se supone que soy yo.

Le dediqué una debil sonrisa.

-No se… seran los nervios – dije esquivando la cuestión-. Venga, vamos con estos.

El Gran Comedor estaba exquisitamente decorado. Era precioso ver el cielo tan límpido y negro, la sensación de que la nieve que caía impactaría en ti…

Habían esparcido las mesas pegando a las paredes del Gran Comedor, mesas redondas de un número de comensales distinto. Conseguimos encontrar una donde cabíamos todos, aunque sobraba un sitio.

-¿Negarse a bailar estará permitido? – preguntó Lavender a mi lado.

Unos minutos después comprobamos que no, que era obligatorio bailar, para la desgracia de todos los que asistimos a la fiesta.

Era una sensación rarísima. A pesar de las nulas ganas de bailar con una persona despreciable, una voluntad surgía de la nada y movía las piernas hacia la pista de baile. Aborrecí a Dumbledore al comprender que era obra suya aquel sortilegio.

Y de repente, no se cómo, me encontré bailando con Blaise Zabini, cosa que no entendí. No es que Zabini estuviera dentro de mi lista de mejores amigos, pero no le odiaba especialmente. _Otros_ se llevaban la palma.

Estaba radiante, eso sí, en un traje gris que debía de costar una pequeña fortuna y derrochando carisma y encanto. Le conocía poco, solo por ser el amigo de Malfoy, pero empezaba a pensar que él era así, despreocupadamente atractivo.

De todas formas, Blaise no tenía ningún problema en pisarme mientras bailábamos, haciendo que mis pies sufrieran de lo lindo.

-¿Dónde te enseñaron a bailar, Zabini? – pregunté al sexto pisotón.

-¿Piensas ir a que te den alguna que otra clase? – dijo componiendo una cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que así lo creía.

-No, el primer sitio al que pienso ir después de este infierno de baile es a la enfermería a que me miren los pies.

Zabini se carcajeó por mi comentario.

-Bonita contestación, Granger – dijo él. Noté cómo le había cambiado el humor.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Luego sentí un nuevo pisotón. '_¡Ay!_'

-¿Podrías tener cuidado? ¡Voy a tener muñones en vez de pies cuando salga del baile! – protesté.

Zabini se rió con más fuerza.

-No sabía esa faceta tuya, Granger – dijo sonriendo -, me caes bien.

Me quedé muda. Un momento…

-Zabini, deja de alucinar, soy una Griffindor, tú un Slythring, soy hija de muggles y tú se supone que deberías despreciarme por ello – puse mala cara antes mis propias palabras. Menudo asco de discriminaciones.

-Si, bueno, delante de mis amigos no voy a comentar que me haces gracia.

-Genial… ¿ahora soy una especie de bufón? – refunfuñé con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Además, tienes genio – lo dijo como algo irrefutable, imposible de revatir.

-¿Y?

-Que, entre las chicas que me podrían haber tocado, me alegro de bailar con alguien con carácter, para variar. Aunque algunas, aunque sean menos…inteligentes, se las perdona por tener esas… - dijo mirando a una rubia de 7º que bailaba cerca.

-En serio, creo que os estáis volviendo todos locos… - lo cierto es que él tampoco me caía del todo mal. Un sinverguenza y un caradura, eso seguro, pero por lo demás… no le conocía y no debería juzgarle por quien se juntara.

Un nuevo aplastamiento de pie me hizo formar un nuevo gesto de dolor.

-No hay manera de coordinarse… - dijo Zabini compadeciéndose a medias de mi-. Probemos una cosa.

De repente me alzó congiendo por la cintura, haciendo que mis pies despegaran del suelo. Luego compredí lo que pretendía hacer y verifiqué que estaba loco. Pero mis pies sufrían, asi que…

Coloqué las puntas de mis tacones sobre los zapatos de él y continuamos bailando como si nada.

No pude evitar reírme disimuladamente. Era como tener seis años.

-¿Has visto? – me dijo mientras hacía un gracioso movimiento de cejas-, tengo soluciones para todo.

-Ya lo creo – dije con una sonrisa.

Dimos una vuelta y fue entonces cuando me percaté de las miradas hostiles de las slythering que se habían percatado de todo. Luego me quede totalmente paralizada cuando_ le vi_. Una mirada totalmente asesina que amenazaba con partirme en dos.

Y aun así… iba perfecto, con un traje negro que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Sus rasgos serenos y simétricos no delataban sus emociones. Se había puesto su máscara de hielo.

Agradecí que Zabini llevara el asunto del baile él solito. Yo estaba demasiado paralizada tratando de evitar mirarle.

-Creo que… - carraspeé. Notaba la garganta seca-, creo que vas a tener problemas con tus amiguitos por esto.

El slythering hizo un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

-Cuando les diga lo de los muñones, lo entenderán.

Necesitaba tomar aire. Blaise Zabini no me caia mal, en absoluto, y no pude evitar volver a sonreir, lo cual me hacía replantearme ciertas cosas.

La música acabó unos segundos después.

-Después nos vemos, Granger – dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa, en dirección contraria a la mía, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Claro… hasta luego, Zabini.

Dirigí mis pasos a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos. Ron, por alguna razón, tenía la cara roja brillante.

-¿Con quién has…? – aventuré a preguntar cuando llegué a la mesa redonda y me senté junto a él.

-Parkinson – dijo Ginny a mis espaldas. Su sonrisa y su cara mostraban hastío general-. Pero la preferiría con tal de que no fuera Smith.

Se sentó a plomo a mi lado, con un suspiro resignado.

-Esto es un asco.

'_Si… el asco más grande de la historia, aunque yo me esté librando por los pelos…_'

-¿Sabéis si te obligan a bailar si estás grave como para ir a la enfermería? – preguntó Lavender minutos después sentándose al otro lado de Ron -, estoy pensando seriamente en autolesionarme. Tus hermanos deberían fabricar un saltafiestashorribles…

La miramos sorprendidos.

-¡Me a tocado con Crabbe! – dijo explicándose mientras desplomaba su cabeza con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué autolesionarse cuando puedes lesionar a tu acompañante forzoso? – preguntó Ginny para sí, maquinando algo.

-Ginny… - intervino Harry que acababa de sentarse junto a Lavender.

-¿Qué? – dijo esta componiendo su mejor carita de inocencia.

Parvati apareció de repente con Neville.

-Vengo con información – dijo esta captando la atención de todos, menos de Lavender que seguía con la cabeza en la mesa-, he visto a gente cambiar de pareja.

-¿¡Cómo!? – Lavender levantó tan rapidamente la cabeza que me mareé de verla.

-Pues parece ser que el sortilegio funciona con odios pasajeros. Si de repente alguien que no es tu pareja te cae peor…

-Genial… - dijo Ginny, asqueada-. Esto es una sala de torturas.

Una nueva melodía volvió a sonar, obligándonos a abandonar nuestros asientos.

Aunque Zabini seguía sin ser santo de mi devoción por sus compañías y comentarios, al menos su sentido del humor no era del todo incompatible con el mío.

Pero conforme me acercaba a donde se encontraba Zabini, una fuerza extraña me guiaba en otra dirección. De hecho, Ginny se dirigió directamente hacia Zabini.

…Cambio de pareja…

'_¡Oh…_

-¿Castaña?

…_no!_'

Cerré los ojos por un momento. No podía ser… no puedo tener tan mala suerte.

La voz sonaba a mi espalda, asi que me di lentamente la vuelta. Vi como deslizaba su mirada desde mis pies hasta la cabeza y componía una media sonrisa.

-¿Nos… toca bailar?

-Por suerte para ti – cogió mi cintura de un tirón y nos colocó a ambos para bailar el vals.

-Eres lo más… - protesté mientras nos uníamos a las parejas bailando.

-¿Encantador?

-Iba a decantarme más bien por sinverguenza.

-Por descontado, castaña.

Nos desplazamos dando vueltas por el salón. El muy desgraciado sabía bailar, de eso no había duda.

-Asi que… ¿quién ha sido el del odio repentino? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Me temo que yo – dijo con cara de suficiencia y sin siquiera mirarme-, pero siento decirte que no es repentino.

-Lástima – dije sarcásticamente-, me acabas de romper el corazón.

-He visto como ensuciabas los zapatos a mi amigo. No podía permitirlo.

-Claro – dije alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

-Entonces… ya has descubierto cómo funciona el sortilegio que tu querido Dumbledore nos ha puesto… - dijo mirándome esta vez. Me quedé un poco en blanco al mirar sus ojos tormentosos.

-Lo…- tragué saliva-, lo cierto es que sí.

-Y luego pretendes que no te llame sabelotodo…

Inqué mi tacón en su zapato.

-Ups…- dije observando su cara de dolor con cierto placer.

Me sonrió de forma maliciosa cuando se recuperó. Ejerció presión en la mano que tenía sujeta con la mía, destrozándomela. No pude evitar gemir, y hubiera mecido mi mano contra mí de no ser porque Malfoy me tenía muy bien sujeta. Aun así me doblé un poco.

-Tú te lo has buscado, Granger – dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras observaba mis ojos entrecerrados mirándolo con rabia.

Finalmente suspiré, resignada.

-Si queremos cambiar de pareja…- 'cosa que ayudaría a mis nervios'-, tendremos que dejar de pelearnos.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? Ni hablar – su sonrisa fue resplandeciente.

Me puse de morros.

-¿Pelearte conmigo te divierte?

-Muchísimo.

-Necesitas un hobbie.

-Ya lo tengo – dijo riéndose.

-Uno aparte de maltratarme – murmuré ceñuda.

Puso cara de fastidio y fingió pensar.

-¿Te vale hacerle la vida imposible a los de gryffindor?

-Eres el colmo de la diversión – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No me hagas hablar, Granger…

Le di otro pisotón.

-¡Ouch!

-Creo que yo acabo de encontrar un hobbie basante bueno – dije sonriendo.

-Con que si, ¿eh?

Apretó mi muñeca tanto que la sangue dejó de circular hacia mi mano de una forma bastante desagradable. Se me quedó dormida en poco tiempo.

Tiré de mi mano para soltarme mientras el me regalaba una mirada de fingida confusión.

-¿Ocurre algo, castaña?

Lo increible es que siguiéramos bailando.

Acabé, irremediablemente, propinándole un puntapié en la pierna.

Me soltó la muñeca mientras protestaba.

-Esta claro que eres todo dulcura, Granger.

-Que bien me conoces.

Él se rió. La situación le hacía gracia, sin duda.

De repente la música paró y con ella nuestra guerra. Por ahora.

Hora de cenar.

-Y ahora, como diría todo buen actor… -dijo mientras sus ojos sonreían, aunque no su boca-, que aproveche.

-Y como diría toda persona sincera… ojala que te atragantes – dije con una sonrisa inocente.

-_Touché_.

Cada uno se fue a su mesa. Llegué de las últimas a la mía y me senté entre Seamus y Neville, aun en mi mundillo particular. Ginny aun no había aparecido y la vi discutiendo con Blaise para después venir hacia nosotros echando chispas.

-Se de alguien que va a volver a bailar con Zabini – dije divertida.

Si las miradas mataran yo habría caído fulminada en ese momento.

-Vale, chicos, creo que es el mismo sistema que en 4º - dijo Harry mirando su plato-. ¡Pavo relleno!

Carne suculenta apareció en el plato de mi amigo.

-Genial, otra vez están explotando a los elfos… - comenté disgustada-. Esto es un abuso.

-Si, Herm, si… - dijo Ron como quien da la razón a un loco.

Suspiré redignada.

-¿Qué a pasado con Blaise para que supere a Smith en sacarte de tus casillas? – le pregunté a Ginny mientras me decantaba por un solomillo con guarnición de patatas.

-Lo único que hace es existir – dijo airadamente mientras echaba un ojo a la carta-, tiene una capacidad innata para enfadarme.

Luna llegó dando saltitos después de no verle el pelo durante lo que llevábamos de baile.

-Estos son unos zapatos muy bonitos pero me hacen muchísimo daño – dijo con cara apenada-. Estan a rebosar de sliggis, estoy segura.

Hace tiempo que he desistido de corregir a Luna entre las criaturas reales de las que no lo son. Asi que para no variar…

Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, comiendo y hablando. Seguía sin creerme la cantidad de mala suerte que era capaz de acumular. ¿Es que era incapaz de odiar a alguien más que no fuera Malfoy? Resultaría útil en mi situación…

-No os atreváis a quejaros – dijo Harry contestando a una conversación de la que yo había perdido el hilo hacia rato-, me ha tocado con Greengrass.

-Al menos es guapa, Harry, míralo así – dijo Seamus.

-Pues prefiero a la Señora Norris. Ella al menos no pondría ni caritas prepotentes ni refunfuñaría a cada segundo.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

-Lo único que se es que el sortilegio acaba a las 12 – dijo Parvati, metiéndose un trozo de pastel de carne en la boca.

Sonreí para mis adentros recordando el cuento de la cenicienta. El baile y el sueño acababan a las 12.

-¿Cómo consigues enterarte de todo eso? – preguntó Dean con cierta frustración.

Ella se encongió de hombros.

-Estaba bailando cerca de Hagrid y tuve la necesitad de preguntar…

-Bueno, ¿sabéis qué? Todo esto tiene partes positivas – dijo Ginny sacáncole su dedito corazón a Blaise que, desde la otra punta, miraba directamente a Ginny y se reía desvergonzadamente y claramente de ella. Evité mirar al rubio que se sentaba al lado de Zabini, pero la tentación me pudo y le miré fugazmente. Él también miraba el diálogo no verbal que mantenían su amigo y mi pelirroja Ginny con cierta diversión.

-No se si quiero saberlo, Ginny, pero dinos qué es – dijo Lavender.

-Zabini está acumulando tantos puntos negativos que para cuando acabe la fiesta podrá hacer una redacción de un metro sobre los efectos del mocomurciélagos y lo que supone sufrirlo.

Todos reímos mientras Ron lanzaba una mirada envenenada a la mesa de los slythering.

Me recordé mentalmente estar atenta a esos dos antes de que provocaran un desastre.

Todo el mundo practicamente había terminado de cenar, por lo que estábamos condenados a un baile obligatorio más como mínimo.

Y ya que era el último obligatorio de la noche… deseé que fuera con Malfoy, por lo cual me obligué a enfadarme, a recordar cosas horribles relacionadas con él y su conducta de años. Me extralimité, porque hubo un momento en el que quise no bailar con él.

La gente iba levantándose de sus asientos y se dirigía hacia la pista, asi que me uní al alumnado.

En el centro de la pista esta él, esperándome. Su egocentrísmo natural parecía influir también en el lugar escogido para bailar.

Me paré frente al slythering a casi un metro de distancia.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar, de esas en las que el baile se limita a parejas enamoradas, muy pegados, donde hay poco movimientos y el hombro de él y la cabeza de ella parecen imanes. Tragué saliva.

Un tango, un vals… vale. ¿Pero esto? No… no creo que seamos capaces de un baile así.

Su cara de facciones suaves, seria al principio, se tornó en burla irónica (para variar) al ver mi turbación.

-¿No quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo haciendo una especie de puchero fingido.

El Gran Comedor, de repente, estaba en penumbra. Las estrellan titileaban.

-Dudo que pueda elegir – contesté. Era asombroso lo fácil que me resultaba a veces mentir.

Me miró como si no se lo hubiera tragado.

-Claro – dijo mientras yo me acercaba dubitativa y colocaba una mano en su hombro y otra sobre su mano. Él colocó la suya en la parte baja de mi espalda. Su mano grande envió olas de calor reparadoras. Me ruboricé solo de pensarlo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de no estar bailando bien – dijo de repente mientras hacía presión en mi espalda, pegándome totalmente a él.

Me ruboricé hasta límites insospechados. Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

Mi posición privilegiada me daba un amplio margen para analizar y embriagarme, ya de paso, de su olor.

-¿Qué haces para oler así? – pregunté sin poder contenerme. Luego me arrepentí y me mordí el labio inferior.

Él volvió a reir.

-Tendrías que estar muriéndote de la curiosidad como par hacerme esa pregunta.

Me maldije internamente. ¿Me había vuelto loca? ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Quieres que te conteste?

-¿Sabes? Aunque parezca raro, las preguntas se formulan para eso – bien, estaba irritada y me daba igual ser sarcástica con él.

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada?

-No hago nada para oler así.

-Es imposible – dije frunciendo los labios -, es demasiado…

'_Envolvente, refrescante, atrayente... ineludible_'

Me miró con curiosidad por un momento.

-Demasiado… -dijo Malfoy.

-Demasiado fuerte para que no hagas nada para conseguirlo.

-Castaña… soy un Malfoy…¿qué esperabas?

-Dijo el señor modestia…

-Solo hablo con la verdad en la mano, ya lo sabes –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que yo considerara bueno tu olor.

Reí por lo bajo ante la expresión de desconcierto que cruzó por su rostro durante unos instantes. Luego, su prepotencia natural afloró, como siempre.

-Entonces creo que eres la excepción de toda la sección femenina de Hogwarts.

-Amén.

-Además… tu cara te delata. No es como si te desagradara estar ahora mismo aquí…

Mis ojos se volvieron dos rendijas.

-Muy gracioso, sigue soñando.

Fue su turno de reir.

-Y tú sigue fingiendo.

Después siguió un silencio entre nosotros. Lo curioso era que no era uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que mueres por empezar una conversación insulsa para salir del paso. Me bastaba bailar con él.

Noté que respiraba profundamente. ¿Qués estaría pensando? ¿Estaba incómodo? ¿Debería estarlo yo? ¿Todo aquello era una situación normal entre dos enemigos naturales que se odian?

Además estaba el hecho de que me moría por saber un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo cómo consiguió meterse en mi dormitorio. Pero eso implicaría recordarnos a ambos lo que pasó, cosa que habíamos evitado ambos. Volvi a ruborizarme al recordar lo sucedido.

-Malfoy…

-¿Mmm?

'_¿Cómo demonios conseguiste entrar en mi dormitorio anoche?_' a lo mejor si lo decía enfadada se le quitaba importancia al asunto…

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar tango? – si… soy el orgullo de gryffindor.

-Bueno… lo cierto es que fue hace mucho. Mi abuela me llevó de niño al mundo muggle y por casualidad vi un cartel que anunciaba un espectáculo de baile. Me gustó y… ya ves. No lo hago mal, ¿eh?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Draco Malfoy bailando algo muggle y orgulloso de ello… ¿estás enfermo?

-¿Por qué estas en gryffindor? – preguntó de repente.

-¿Cómo dices? – dije asombrada.

-Quiero decir que… habría sido más natural que te pusieran en ravenclaw.

-Si, por poco voy allí. En el último momento el Sombrero decidió que la valentía prevalecía.

De su rostro surgió una enigmática sonrisa.

En ese momento escuché un grito ahogado cerca de nosotros. Ginny acababa de pegarle una patada a Zabini y este se quejaba mientras seguían bailando.

-¡Ginny! – la llamé.

-¡Herm! – dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Con quién…? Ah…

Miró a Malfoy como advirtiéndole.

-Ginny…¿ por qué te dedicas a pegarle patadas?

-Mira quien habla… - dijo por lo bajo Draco.

Le miré amenazándolo.

-Porque es un chico insoportable y se lo merece – dijo Ginny con simpleza.

-Granger, te aseguro que no. Acabaré con las piernas enteras amputadas.

Me reí por la exageración y Ginny y Malfoy nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos.

La pelirroja bufó mientras se alejaba bailando con el moreno. Noté como Draco tensaba su agarre alrededor mío.

-¿Qué te traes con Blaise? – preguntó serio. Sus ojos, de repente, eran nuevamente dos glaciares.

-¿Te importa mucho? – si había algo que odiara era que me pidieran explicaciones de mis actos.

Hizo una mueca indiferente.

'_Hola, antiguo Malfoy… hacía rato que te esperaba- pensé irónicamente'._

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no se enredan con… ¿debería decir gente?...como tú – dijo con saña. Aquello no era ninguna broma.

Me tensé al instante y paré de repente aquel estúpido y ridículo baile que no llevaba a nada.

Dolor. Había vuelto a ser una tonta. Creía recordar cómo Ginny le reprochó una vez por excederse de buena y entrar en el adjetivo de tonta. Hoy, ahora, se merecía que la llamaran estúpida.

Creer que alguien como Draco Malfoy podía cambiar… que alguien tan frío, tan oscuro, tan… poderoso podía alvergar cierta luz.

Me había encariñado con aquella luz que creí que existía… y ahora…

Alcé la cara desafiante. Ya estaba bien, estaba harta. Me delvovió la mirada, desafiante, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Era un sinverguenza.

La gente seguía bailando a nuestro alrededor pero nadie pareció extrañarse. No era raro que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy pelearan. Aun no podía entender cómo yo había pretendido que aquello dejara de ser normal.

-¿Dudas de mi humanidad? – le miré de arriba abajo, esforzándome en poner una mueca desagradable cuando lo más normal hubiera sido devorárle-. Entonces me pregunto qué demonios eres tú.

-Alguien superior a ti, sin duda.

Casi sin pensar, alcé los puños cerrados hasta su pecho para golpearle, enrabietada, pero él frenó mi intento sugetándome por la muñecas.

-Entonces, _gran_ Malfoy… no puedo llegar a comprender por qué hiciste algo _así_ la otra noche si tan repugnante soy.

-He dicho que eres inferior- dijo mientras ahora él pasaba de mis tacones a mi vestido, ceñido en ciertas partes, y luego a mi pelo domado -, no repugnante, y no te soporto por ello.

Sentí un escalofrío, la poca distancia que nos separaba y que le odiaba y quería a la vez. Me estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capítulo 13. Ahora sí, me ha costado un mundo escribirlo... y aun así no estoy convencida ni de la mitad. Lo único que diré en mi defensa es que tenía que estudiar (mucho, mi vida pende de un hilo TT ), salí de vacaciones por un tiempo y... bueno, al menos este capítulo es considerablemente más largo.**

**Como veis... Hermione sigue siendo una chica confundida, buena y justa, a pesar de todo. Draco... bueno, ya saben, la educación es la educación y considero muy dificil desarraigar ciertos pensamientos inculcados desde pequeño... tiempo al tiempo y a ver cómo se resulve la cosa.**

**¿Quieren que haga un capítulo sólo de Draco? Díganme que les parece la idea, porque no dejo de darle vueltas.**

**Quiero saber qué os ha parecido. Muchísimo. Fervorosamente. Asi que os agradecería mucho un review con opiniones, insultos, consejos y/o tomatazos. ¡Acepto lo que sea!**

**Gracias a todos =) sois lo mejor! ¡Un besazo y cuidaros!(no tardaré tanto)**


	14. ¡Merlín!

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a nuestra querida JK ;)**

**¡Hola a todos! Lo se... si, lo se, no tengo perdón, ni la más mínima y remota disculpa que pueda disuadiros de querer matarme a tomatazos..aunque si tengo justificación U.U. Ante todo MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!! En serio, os lo agradezco millones. {_Giselle Lestrange, darklover71, luna-maga, Ana Belen Martínez, .isa, Aby-Penita, ZarethMalfoy, tamiko-san, Catuhh, SallyCullenMalfoy, maphau inu-maniatica, fuksiia, mimi-chan, Nadi-k, donna008, .Chan, Hufflepuf_} graciaaas!! y también por los favoritos y por todo!!**

**¡¡No es mucho, lo advierto, he tenido que cortarlo pero tenga más escrito!! De nuevo...lo siento. Aquí teneis:**

* * *

Draco POV

Rodeé con mayor fuerza las pequeñas muñecas de la gryffindor mientras veía los efectos de mi insulto.

Mirada furiosa, labios fruncidos, la arruguita en su entrecejo, las renovadas energías de ella para pegarme…

Y aunque la había cagado diciéndole lo que acababa de decirle, deseé que mi insulto la hubiera ofendido lo suficiente para pasarlo por alto.

Porque quería que se sintiera mal. Quería que sintiera al menos una mínima parte de lo que aquella torturadora "inocente" me hacía sentir.

¿Asco? ¿Repugnancia? ¿_Odio_? Si, eso es lo que naturalmente debía hacerme padecer… pero no era el caso.

Aun recordaba la otra noche, cuando la muy estúpida me dejó plantado. Sentí como la furía se apoderaba de cada palmo de mi ser. Qué decir… ni siquiera me molesté en intentar controlarme. Fui directamente a mi habitación, me cargué mi escoba al hombro y salí hacia la Sala Comun de los leones con la firme idea de que Granger lamentara no haber ido.

El que lamentaba mis ataques de ira ahora era yo. Deslicé la mirada hacia los labios de la gryffindor, entreabiertos, resoplando ligeramente, totalmente enervada. Probarlos había sido peor que catar la droga más adictiva del mundo.

-Eres un completo, completísimo capullo.

Curioso…yo también lo habría dicho.

Fruncí el ceño cuando fui consciente de que la música había cambiado, más rápida, más joven. Sortilegio acabado.

La miré otra vez. Su cara intentaba evitar un gesto de dolor sin conseguirlo. Aflojé la presión de mi mano en torno a sus muñecas, consciente de haberlas estrujado de pura rabia. Me deshice de sus manos como si quemaran, y así era.

Qué insulsas me resultaban mis palabras y planteamientos ahora que la miraba. Tan inocente, tan valiente, tan inteligente… tan _ella_ misma. ¿De verdad era capaz de juzgarla solo por su procedencia? ¿Acaso aquello era importante?

Fruncí el ceño todavía más, confundido y rabioso por aquella muchacha que me hacía replantearme cosas que ya debían de estar claras.

Ambos nos miramos de arriba abajo, ya a cierta distancia, mientras los cuerpos de decenas de jovenes se contoneaban a nuestro alrededor.

Me daban igual.

Joder, me daba igual cualquier maldita cosa excepto esos ojos color miel…

-¿Cómo puedes…? – era una pregunta inconclusa, dispersa. Ella apenas podía contenerse-. ¿Cuál es la cualidad que hace a un sangre limpia superior a un hijo de muggles? ¿La fuerza? ¿La belleza? ¿La… inteligencia?

-Todo, Granger, lo sabes – aquello tenía gracia. He comenzado a autoconvencerme de algo de lo que ya tenía que estar convencido. Y así es… ¿no?

-Bien, si eres tan… superior… me demostrarás como tu nota del siguiente examen es más alta que la mía – su tono de voz de mariasabidilla consigue irritarme lo suficiente. Tanto como para que la vanidad aparezca, como siempre, y me haga decir unas cuantas estupideces.

-Eso haré, Granger. ¿Qué obtengo a cambio? – mi tono de voz debe de tener implícito algun mensaje sexual dado su tono de piel ahora rojizo. Cuánta razón tiene.

-Nada, por supuesto – enrojece todavía mas, y lo noto aun cuando la iluminación es pobre.

Se me escapa una media sonrisa.

-¿Nada? Digamos que… si yo gano, me concederás un deseo, el que yo quiera.

-No podría volverte más inteligente, si es eso lo que buscas.

-Muy graciosa, Granger, insuperable. ¿Qué dices?

-Si yo gano… reconocerás delante de todos que soy más lista que tú y me concederás lo que yo quiera – no tiene ningún mensaje oculto, pero aquello me deja divagando con visiones algo tórridas-. ¿Asustado, Malfoy?

-No sabelotodo, pero me estás asaltando. ¿Dos peticiones y yo una sola?

Ella me mira con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-Así que te rindes…

-No he dicho eso. Tienes suerte de que yo sea todo un caballero, Granger… trato hecho – básicamente le arrebaté su propia mano y la estreché contra la mía, cerrando el pacto. Se deshizo de mi agarre en cuanto se lo permití.

-Ganará la mejor.

-Iré pensando en lo que puedes hacer para mi… - necesito aprender a alejar ciertas imágenes… -, luego no me vengas llorando, te lo advierto.

-Púdrete – escucho mientras ella se da la vuelta, en busca del pobretón y del cabeza rajada, seguro. Esos sí que son un par de gilipollas y si no que venga Merlín y me lo diga.

Desaparece entre la gente igual que un sueño angustioso; ya no estas en el pero no puedes evitar recordarlo.

De repente soy consciente de lo que se ha formado a mi alrededor. Un montón de chicas van acercándose por todos lados bailando, cerrando un círculo a mi alrededor. En condiciones normales (yo con la mente lúcida y ellas sobrias), las habría alejado con una simple mirada, pero no era el caso.

-¡Dragón! – gritó la voz chirriante de Daphne-, ¡te están acaparando cuando yo quiero bailar contigo!

La hubiera hechizado solo por llamarme de esa forma tan estupida, pero en su favor podía decir que me había salvado de ser acosado.

Las chicas se dispersaron con mala cara porque Pansy también se acercaba, cómo no, siempre con Daphne.

-No soporto que me llames así, Daphne, lo sabes.

-Lo sabe, ¿verdad Daph? –Pansy llegó con nosotros mirando con asco a la gente que la rozaba.

-¡Fuera lo que estéis haciendo y a beber! – Zabini acababa de llegar por detrás de mí, colocando un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Daphne mientras arrebataba con ansia un vaso a Nott.

-Esto, querida, es un regalo de tu amado y adorado amigo Blaise.

-Por detalles como estos te queremos – dijo Pansy dandole un beso sonoro en la mejilla a mi amigo. Este me guiñó un ojo aprovechando que Pansy no le veía.

Le di un sorbo a aquel líquido frio que me abrasaba la garganta. Cojonudo.

-¿Sabéis qué? ¿veis esa monada que baila por allí? – nos dijo Blaise con voz inestable, mostrándonos a todos que el vaso que llevaba en su mano no era el primero-. ¡Esa es mía!

Me miró con cierta advertencia. Levanté las manos en son de paz.

-No hay problema Blaise, pero adviértele antes de que se bese contigo que no por ello tendrá más oportunidad conmigo.

Nott comenzó a reirse y pronto le siguió Blaise.

-Maldito ególatra…

Blaise seguía riéndose mientras se alejaba bailando entre la marea de gente.

-Oh, atención al vestido hortera de Natalie McDonald – dijo Daphne en un tono totalmente descalificativo.

-La pobre no sabe que los años 60 pasaron… - las carcajadas de ambas me mostraron que ya era hora de largarme.

Tener la reputación que actualmente tenía (algo así como el príncipe de Slytherin) tenía ciertos beneficios, entre los que se encontraban el respeto mayoritario (o casi) de Hogwarts y que al pasar procuraban no tocarte por accidente. Bueno, esto último tampoco, las chicas siempre lo intentaban. 'O al menos la mayoría' refunfuñé.

Caminé con despreocupación hacia la mesa de bebidas, las cuales después del paso de Zabini y Nott por allí se habían convertido en alcoholicas.

-¡Draco! – una voz aplacada por el alto volumen de la música llegó hasta mis oídos. Meg Waylan avanzaba moviendo sus caderas a traves de la gente. Me formó una especie de puchero con los labios-. ¿Es que no quieres bailar conmigo?

-¿Con una chica tan guapa como tú?

Juro que pude ver cómo se le dilataban los ojos al oirme decir eso. Me agarró de la mano tirando de mí hacia el centro del Gran Comedor, totalmente abarrotado. Pronto comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor, con movimientos de sobra estudiados y sensuales mientras yo me dejaba hacer. Porque… ¿qué mas daba? Además, el color rojo de sus labios me recordaba a los de Granger…

Me paré en seco mientras Meg pegaba sus labios carnosos en los míos, moviéndolos expertamente.

Joder, joder, joder…

¿No podía dejar de relacionar todo con ella ni con una chica semejante entre mis brazos?

Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había pasado entre la castaña y yo.

Cerré los ojos y atraje a Waylan con fuerza, hundiéndome en su boca, erosionándolo todo a mi paso.

_Joder_.

¿Por qué me resultaba tan insípido aquel beso frente al roce con la Gryffindor?

Me estaba volviendo loco. Me separé bruscamente de Meg, con expresión helada. Vi que me miraba confundida, pero me importaba una mierda. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude hacia algún asiento libre de los laterales, alejados de la aglomeración.

Encontré un asiento apartado y oscuro. Apoyé un codo sobre mi rodilla mientras me apretaba el puente la nariz, enervado. Condenada impura. Era como una enfermedad, se extendía por todo el cuerpo en forma de calor. Mi cerebro ya estaba inflamado y amenazaba con arder.

Volví la cabeza a un lado para encontrarme con una pareja sentada besándose apasionadamente.

El calor llegó asta mis labios, hirviendo, aullando por besarla.

-¡Merlín! – miré hacia arriba, buscando en el techo hechizado y lleno de estrellas algo de consuelo. Pero no me lo merecía.

¿Cuánto hacía que no me comportaba como un adolescente lleno de hormonas?

-¡¡Draco!!

El ruido y la música casi conseguían aplacar la chirriante voz que se abría paso a codazos entre la gente.

Casi.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? ¡¡Necesito ayuda!!

Pansy me miraba totalmente expectante a una muestra de interés en mi cara. No sucedió.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que es Blaise el que necesita ayuda.

-¿Blaise? – murmuré, centrandome.

-Se ha pasado bebiendo… pasado en el sentido suave de la palabra…

Me levanté rapidamete oteando desde mi altura a mi amigo borracho y decidí internarme en la marea de gente a pedir indicaciones, mientras la voz chirriante me acompañaba con continuos… 'mi reputación por los suelos…' o 'la próxima vez le pongo un tapón en la boca'.

Le pregunté a una chica rubia si había visto a Blaise. Por la mala cara que puso supe que las cosas se estaban llendo de madre.

-¡Compañeeeeroo! – una fuerte mano se estampó contra mi hombro derecho-, ¡eztee, chicoos, eztee ez el mejod de lod amigoz!

La fase de exibición. Genial.

-Ya esta, Blaise, esto se ha acabado por hoy, ¿eh? – le dije mientras le arrebataba forcejeando una botella de whiski de fuego camuflada por una cerveza de mantequilla.

Conseguí pasarle un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras él seguía murmurando acerca del moño de McGonagall o de la estrechez en Hogwarts.

Pero claro, atravesar una marea de gente bailando hacia la salida con un loco borracho al lado no era tarea facil.

-Preeciosaa, dejaadme dadte dooz bezoz – le dijo a una pelirroja precipitandose hacia ella. Conseguí sostenerle antes de que se callera encima de la chica.

Cuando Blaise dejó de ocultarla, la pelirroja tomo forma.

-¿Qué demonios se ha tomado este idiota? – preguntó una Ginny Weasley con los ojos como platos.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh – Blaise se quedó pensando un momento lo que quería decir. Me dio por reir.

-Ginny, ¿qué…? – la castaña iba detrás de la Weasley-. ¡¡Zabini!!

-Otroz doz beezooz pada ti también, noo te pongaz celoza.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has dado? – me preguntó mirandome a mi seriamente.

'_Merlín…_'

-¡Ezoo, ezo!

-No soy su niñera, ¿sabes sabelotodo? Y además él solo esta… - mire a aquel intento de hombre que no podía tenerse en pie- indispuesto.

Observé como la ceja de Hermione se alzaba lentamente.

-Esto lo tienen que saber los profesores… ¡mira cómo esta!

-Yo le veo muy bien… - Blaise se dedicaba ahora a cantar una canción desentonada de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Esto es ridículo…-se fue murmurando Hermione en busca de algun profesor, a juzgar por esa mirada de determinación que me sabía tan bien.

-¡Eh! – mi primera reacción fue ir detrás de ella y pararla inmediatamente, pero luego fui consciente de que llevaba carga -. Pelirroja, hazme el favor de sostenerme esto.

Le deje a Blaise apoyado en ella sin mirar atrás y finjiendo no escuchar la protestas de la Weasley.

Vi a Hermione adentrarse entre la gente y la seguí precipitadamente.

-¡Granger!

-¡Apartaos de aquí! – decía la castaña empujando a su paso. Pero qué _encantadora_ se ponía cuando pretendía ser amenazadora… '_¡¡Draco!!_'

-¡Granger!

-¡¿Qué?! – me dijo, furiosa, volviendose hacia mi.

Fue entonces cuando perdí el equilibrio. Algun mal nacido había puesto el pie equivocado en el momento equivocado haciendo que me abalanzara hacia delante, tirando conmigo a la castaña.

Paradógicamente, Granger volvía a estar en el suelo, como de costumbre. Solo que ahora yo la acompañaba.

-¿Se puede saber…? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Me incorporé sobre las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándola.

-Malfoy, fuera.

-Tiene gracia que ahora me contagies tu mala suerte.

-¡Nada de eso! No tengo mala suerte, es solo que… bueno, ¿quieres hacer el favor de quitarte? – ella seguía totalmente tumbada. La gente nos rodeaba sin prestarnos atención. No sabía a dónde habían ido los profesores, pero aquello se estaba descontrolando.

-Pues… la verdad es que no. He cogido una postura muy buena – dije sonriendo.

-¿Y tiene que ser encima de mí?

'_Indudablemente_' pensé para mis adentros, alejando nuevas imágenes de mi mente.

Se sonrojó un poco y a mi se me ocurrió una idea malvada. ¿Hasta qué punto le resultaba turbadora esta situación?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que… - con mis piernas me hice un hueco entre las suyas a traves de su vestido-, así estoy mas cómodo.

Alcanzó un sonrojo mayor. Sonreí con más ganas.

- ¿Hermione? – una vocecita me hizo levantar la cabeza. Lunática lovegood nos miraba con sus ojos saltones.

-Sacame de aquí – le dijo suplicándole Granger. Fruncí el entrecejo sin proponermelo. ¿Tan insoportable le resultaba la situación? ¿Por qué a mi me resultaba tan atractiva? Dejando de lado que estaban a punto de pisarnos, que estabamos en el suelo del Gran Comedor y que cualquiera que nos viera pensaría lo peor… ¿qué problema había?

-¿Draco? – otra vez la vocecita, una vocecita dulce y tranquila. Si aquella voz se convirtiera en miel estaríamos desbordados.

- Yo me voy – dije levantándome con soltura. Granger me miraba con ojos como platos desde el suelo. Joder…

Me volví un momento, con una de mis mejores sonrisas encantadoras.

- Te enviaré una lechuza.

Ella alzó una ceja, sentada aun en el suelo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Para ordenarte lo que deseo después de ganarte, por supuesto.

Me di la vuelta caminando hacia la salida, escuchando un '¡Tú alucinas, imbecil!'.

¿Me daba la sensación o ahora me acababa de dar cuenta que había dejado a mi amigo en manos de una pelirroja capaz de asesinarle?

Me adelanté con decisión entre los alumnos. La música había parado y McGonagall empezaba a desalojar al Gran Comedor. Yo seguía sin encontrar a mi amigo borracho. ¿Era tan facil que se perdiera? Mirá alrededor frustrado hasta que lo ví, atado con una especie de fulaz color azul marino (supuse que era de Weasley) a una columna. Lo mejor del asunto era que solo estaba atado de una mano y aun así no podía soltarse. Me miró desde la distancia como un pobre perro abandonado. Solté una carcajada y fui al rescate.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, eh Blaise? – le dije mientras le desataba, metía el fulaz en uno de sus bolsillos y me lo echaba al hombro, camino de la Sala Común.

No tenía ni idea del paradero de los demas, pero me importaba poco. Ahora era consciente, más que antes al menos, de mis actos en la fiesta. ¿Era mi sensación o acababa de retar a Granger con un tema de calificaciones? Estaba absoluta e irremediablemente perdido. Frené el estúpido impulso de ponerme a estudiar.

Bajé hasta las mazmorras. El peso del musculoso y bien alimentado de Blaise empezaba a hacerme trizas la espalda. Entré a la Sala Común como si esta fuera el paraíso.

Solté a Blaise en el sofá como si fuera un fardo mientras unas chicas de quinto se reían y le señalaban.

Nott apareció con Daphne cinco minutos después. Yo aun continuaba frotándome el hombro.

-Menudo asco de fiesta – comentó Nott mientras se desplomaba en el sillón-. ¿A este qué le pasa? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras señalaba con un gesto a Blaise.

-Pobrecito – dijo Daphne con cara de compasión -, por eso yo nunca bebo.

La cara de Nott debía de reflejar lo que la mía. Total incredulidad.

-Si ultimamente no bebes es porque te asusta no saber en que habitación te despertarás… - dijo Nott riendose. Me uní a él. Cuantísima razón…

Ella desechó nuestras risas con un gesto airado.

Pansy apareció en ese momento con cara de profundo asco.

-Jamás en la vida volveré a ir de fiesta con Vicent y Gregory…

-¿Han acabado vomitando, cierto?

-Por suerte para esos dos no he sido yo la víctima…pero no puede decir lo mismo Bullstrode.

Millicent paso corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas despidiendo un olor más que sospechoso.

-Puaj –exclamamos todos. Blaise soltó un ronquido pero fue pura coincidencia.

-Hora de que la bella durmiente y yo nos larguemos - dije, harto de día.

Ganar a la castaña no seria _del todo_ difícil, pero necesitaba para ello estar lo suficientemente descansado.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo! Lo se, no es mucho, pero voy a volver pronto, antes de irme de viaje con otro capitulo que lo tengo a la mitad. Por favor, diganme cómo va la historia y si os gusta. Soy algo insegura y me interesa mucho. ¡¡REVIEWS!!**

**¡Un beso enorme, tened cuidado y feliz navidad!**


End file.
